The Helping Hand
by TheCaterpillarCalledLorik
Summary: The continuation of A Contradictory Prologue this is the story of how Aoko Nakamori becomes what is known as a triple A- Assistant, Accomplice and an Agent. If you like AU's where Aoko Nakamori has a bigger role and you don't mind secret organizations of performers going against shadowy organizations of murders than this is the story for you!
1. The Passing Torch

Konosuke Jii had a long day. First he had returned the jewel his young master had previously stolen, then he had to compile a list of potential new targets and all while keeping his business opened. Sometimes he wondered if he should give up the small bar/billiards parlor in favor of becoming Kaito-bocchama's accomplice full-time but he would always reconsider the thought. The Blue Parrot was all he had left after a long lifetime of various trades.

The bar was the only thing he felt was truly his and while he loved the Kuroba family more than most anyone he knew, he also appreciated this one thing that he never had to share. It was his business, and while it was modest in looks and operation Jii had found it to be a safe and relaxing place. An invitingly familiar environment that blessed him with memories of a much kinder time. He was going on 63 after all and despite what the young master may perceive, he wasn't getting any younger.

As much as it would pain him to admit, his movements had slowed in his age. While he could still perform advanced tricks-as the once proud assistant to Kuroba Toichi-sama- he has noticed the physical lag that has begun to slowly corrupt his movements. He could no longer run as quickly as he once had and could not keep even half the pace he once did. Breathing had become a bit more difficult and despite being in great shape (for his age), the years were clearly catching up to him.

He closed the front of the parlor down after following the last patrons out and making sure some of the drunker ones had gotten into taxis or other rides safely. He sat at the bar and opened his laptop to scope out some more targets. The leg braces he wore under his slacks had done nothing to ease the aches of his joints from the most recent heist. Normally Kaito-bocchama took extra care to keep Jii out of the lines of fire but after both Plan A and B were exhausted they were left on the last resort: place Jii as the decoy Kid while the real one finished the job.

Jii knew Kaito-bocchama would always come through in the end. He was like his father in that regard. They would never leave him in a tough spot and would do absolutely anything to keep him from danger. It was for this reason that Jii had felt guilt over. With Kaito-bocchama's young and flamboyant spirit it was only a matter of time before his age would become something of a deterrent.

It had served him right he supposed. If it had not been for him resurfacing the Kaitou Kid name Kaito-bocchama would have never discovered his father's secret. Oh how Toichi-sama had done everything to prevent his son from knowing- and it just goes to show how little Jii can really do that he messed all of it up 8 years after the fact.

He sighed dejectedly to himself and poured a drink. No matter how long the days or exhausting the nights, he will do all he can to end the organization that ended his best friend- and dearest master's- life. It was an absolute tragedy that the best plan happened to involve his son. After all, Jii may have knowledge of magic but there is a fine line between magician and assistant and it makes all the difference in the world.

He had begun to write down gems of interest when he heard a slight click coming from the front locked doors. Jii stiffened and shut his laptop down. Just as he stood up the front doors slowly opened with only the slightest of creaks. He adjusted his jacket and round spectacles and prepared to confront whatever hooligan that had decided to rob his parlor/bar. He waited a beat but when no one showed he cautiously approached the doors. He swiftly looked around for any perpetrators but found nothing. Locking the doors once again he quickly turned around to make his way back to his notes intent on taking everything home. What he saw nearly stopped his heart.

A young Nakamori Aoko had stood behind the bar's table with a kind and gentle smile on her face. She quirked her head at his suprised expression and raised the glass he had been drinking from in a mock toast over his open laptop.

"Come have a seat Jii-san you must be tired after today!"

Jii faltered and after collecting himself he asked, "Nakamori-san, what brings you here so late at night?" Did she break in? If so, how? Clearly Kaito-bocchama wasn't with her so why was she here?

"Aoko is so sorry to startle him but she has something really important to ask of Jii-san." She flashed another warm smile that had made Jii relax despite himself. He took her invitation and sat down before her.

"If I could help with anything I most certainly would young miss, but wouldn't Kaito-bocchama be a better outlet for you?" He gently dragged the laptop away from her but was stopped when she put her hand on top of his.

Jii tried to keep his composure. The laptop was programmed to lock when he flipped it shut- which he had- so unless she somehow figured out the password there was nothing to fear. Besides, it wasn't as if she even had time to type in the first place. The look she gave him went from conversationally receptive to something sharper. Suddenly Jii felt as if the room had gotten significantly stuffier.

"You see Jii-san, a couple of months ago I was involved in an incident to which I believe you know about-" (Jii had tried to cut in but she silenced him with a stern gaze) "-and I've come here tonight to get the truth not because I intend to side with the police and turn him in." She slid the laptop around revealing that it was indeed unlocked and all his findings glared back at him. Her eyes softened considerably while she continued. "I've known him for over 10 years Jii-san I think I can recognize his movements and smell out from just about anyone- no matter how skilled!" Her gaze darted to the monitor in silent contemplation and Jii ran through several ways to excuse this misstep- anyway for him to escape this situation.

"Young Miss I don't know what-"

A flush of outrage overtook her and she opened her mouth to yell but then seemed to think better of it and breathed deeply instead. She pushed the laptop towards him.

"I'm talking about my best friend- my 17 year old best friend-getting shot at, impaled, and run ragged for what amounts to pretty rocks!" Her voice was thick with emotion and while there was no accusation there Jii had still felt the pangs of one.

He lowered his eyes from hers. He couldn't take the desperate look. Something in her eyes were resonating with him and he knew if he didn't find a way out of this he would be responsible for yet another child getting dragged into this mess.

"If you're so sure then why not confront Kaito-bocchama about all this?"

It was a weak defense he knew but while he could keep secrets regarding tricks and tactics, matters of the heart were something else entirely.

Nakamori-san crossed her arms against her chest and sulked. "You don't think I've tried? If he knew I knew he'd just do something to try and throw me off the scent." she sighed again and rubbed the temples of her head. "Not that it'd work anyway and the worst case scenario is him pushing me even further away and quite frankly, I refuse!" She glanced up at Jii again. "I came to you because I know if anyone will hear me out it's you."

"Why me?" He breathed out and cursed himself when he found his voice had shaken.

"Because if anyone knew what I feel it'd be you. I've heard the way you speak of Kuroba-sen-" she corrected herself "-san." She breathed deeply and placed her hands in his. "I know you'd do just about anything for him and his family." Her eyes burned his. "That is exactly what I feel first and foremost for Kaito. I never want what happened then to happen again- not to him."

Whether she was referring to her fall and Kaito-bocchama's resulting impalement or to Toichi-sama's death (how much did she know?) was unclear. Jii stared at her and looked- truly looked- at this young lady for the first time since officially meeting her. She had the same wild mane of hair that she always had. She wore loose fitting and casual clothes- stylish and cute- but something was drastically changed. Jii had caught the change in her speaking pattern but above all it was her eyes. True to her name, her eyes were as deep a blue as sapphires but in this moment they were as wild as a storming sea.

"Why did it take you so long to contact me? Why now? How did you even manage to get in here and the laptop password?" He asked despite knowing the answer already. He had to confirm his suspicions.

"I had to wait to get enough info on you, this parlor, and on your routine. You and Kaito are not as careful as you should be. I suppose there are perks to being underestimated. After every Kaitou Kid heist either you or Kaito return the gem but it is almost always you who scouts for new targets."

Jii took a long sip of his drink and remained silent, contemplating this young lady who he seemed to have just met for the first time. He wondered where this persona came from. Had it been there all along? If so, what could have happened to cause her to put on such a harmless facade? And what did her previous slip up mean? She was about to call his master under a teacher's honorific (-sensei) he was sure. It felt as if someone handed him a puzzle board with all the pieces scattered.

Toichi-sama had wanted Jii to keep a distance from Kaito-bocchama if only to keep him from Kaitou Kid's truth. This was why Kaito-bocchama knew next to nothing about Jii whereas Jii knew everything about him. Toichi-sama would often speak about Kaito-bocchama to him and consistently update him on everything his son learned or whatever trick he pulled. He even remembers the first time hearing about the young Nakamori-san.

* * *

It was a chilly autumn night when Jii and Toichi were staking out a particular exhibition hall. The errand had gone smoothly and with the blueprints in hand they were good to retire for the night.

"Jii-kun," Toichi had called out casually and when he noticed the other's attention began again "You'd never guess what my son had done now." Toichi entered the car and when he sat behind the wheel he gestured for Jii to sit next to him.

No sooner had Jii buckled up in the passenger's side that Toichi took off and continued his story. "He's made a new friend at his elementary school this week."

Jii wasn't suprised by this news. From what he's heard from Toichi, Kaito was incredibly popular in his class. He most certainly didn't understand why this particular friend would be any different.

"That's wonderful." He responded nonetheless.

"She's the daughter of an officer," Toichi continued with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well that is rather ironic I suppose, sir." While it was a rather funny thought- a daughter of a police officer friends with Kaitou Kid's son- Jii had not thought it all that spectacular.

"Not just any officer dear Jii-kun…" He paused and when he noticed Jii turn in his seat to look at him he finished "She's the only child of one Nakamori Ginzo the soon-to-be head of my own task force." Toichi was full on grinning and if Jii hadn't known better he would have thought this a joke.

The car grew silent as Jii gaped in the audacity of it all. Of all the children of officers in the Ekoda jurisdiction why that one. Jii had already felt his ears ringing with the colorful curses and obnoxiously loud bellows that particular officer is known to throw.

"W-Well," Jii tried to recover, "Kaito-bocchama has many friends I'm sure. There's no need to worry about running into him anytime soon-"

"I've already met with him."

Once again silence overtook the car.

"Master, I beg of you please keep your distance from-"

"If my son wants to spend time with his friend, he will" Toichi said easily. Jii had noticed how his previous grin faded and his grip on the steering wheel seemed to tighten just a small bit. Toichi glanced sideways at Jii and continued, "Kaito's life will not be changed because of this-" He gestured to the back seat where the blueprints and equipment lay. "If he wants her around then she'll be around. As a father he deserves to know the parents of whom his daughter hangs out with."

"What did you do?" Jii asked with no small amount of anxiety.

"I've invited her and her father to lunch with Chikage, Kaito and myself."

If Jii wasn't as fit as he was-or if he hadn't known his master so well- he might have been suprised enough for a heart attack. As it stood, he knew Toichi would never let his son go without-least of all if Kaitou Kid was the cause.

Jii sighed and rested his head in his hand. "I still don't think Kaito-bocchama would be around her all that much. Boys his age rarely pay attention to young ladies."

Toichi knowing better, had just smirked in reply.

* * *

"Jii-san please," Nakamori-san begged, gently breaking Jii out of his revelry.

He made the mistake of meeting her stormy eyes again and his heart ached for her. It was clear she was in great pain over this and her eyes had a talent for conveying what words could not. What once was a stormy, violent sea now had tampered down into a misty, foggy desperation and uncertainty.

"I'm just asking for the reason. I need to know why, Jii-san." Her hands shook as she clung onto his sleeve. It was as if he was her only anchor and he felt his heart constrict again, knowing he was the one who put her best friend in this position to begin with.

"Why?" He asked her in turn. "Why is it so vital for you to know? What will you do if not throw him in jail or try to catch him?"

If he didn't like her answer he would turn her away. He could throw her out and pretend this conversation never happened. If her response threatened him in any way he would feel no guilt over denying her anything. He was an assistant after all, and even though Kaito-bocchama isn't his original master it didn't mean he was any less loyal or protective.

Despite his seeming hostility he knew her answer would blow every one of his doubts out of the water and true enough, Nakamori-san did not disappoint.

"I need to know whether to help him. . ." she clenched her fists and breathed out, ". . . or stop him." She focused on a point just above Jii's shoulder- effectively spacing out. "If I know Kaito- like I know I do- it'll probably be the first." She mumbled to herself.

She caught Jii's questioning stare and explained "Kaito isn't the type of person to get into something like this without a damn good reason." Her eyes softened fondly, "Would you believe that he's usually the one getting me out of trouble? The voice of reason trying to talk me out of breaking laws?"

Jii gave her a scandalized look and she quickly added, "Misdemeanors at best, I swear!" When he didn't respond Nakamori-san came around the bar table and took a seat next to him, slumping in the stool.

"Can I please just tell you?" Her voice small and low. Hands in her lap restlessly turning.

"Tell me what?" He raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest. As if it would stop her from getting the information that the instinct in his body and soul wanted to divulge.

"Everything." She responded flatly.

Jii turned to her and knew his answer before it even left his mouth. He once considered himself to be the person who loved the Kuroba family the most but as he listened to Nakamori-san recount her entire story- he knew he wasn't alone anymore. She had clearly loved them just as much as he did and- considering she had known them for less than half the time he had- it was quite the achievement.

When she spoke of the magic tricks she learned he had decided he had found what he hadn't realized he was looking for. A suitable replacement for himself. Someone who was young, smart and as loyal as he was. Someone who could easily keep up with Kaito-bocchama.

Part of him hesitated on telling her. Assuring her he had much to thinks about, he had sent her home after promising he wouldn't breathe a word of this to Kaito-bocchama.

"If you decide not to tell me then I'll just find my own way. Just don't tell Kaito! That's all I can really ask for." Nakamori-san may have left the parlor feeling hopeless and unheard but Jii left in a torn mess.

On the one hand, he had already failed Toichi-sama by letting his secret slip to his son did he really want to fail Kaito-bocchama the same way? Getting a loved one involved in this ever-growing danger?

On the other hand, from what Nakamori-san had described of her childhood she was already well on her way of becoming a decent assistant- what with her insatiable curiosity about tricks- and some limited knowledge Kaito-bocchama divulged. She was an eager, spirited and most important of all- loyal companion to Kaito-bocchama and would make a wonderful addition to the Kaitou Kid team.

Jii had returned to his small home and thought long and hard what to do. He kept replaying the conversation in his head. More specifically, the part where she shared of her experiences growing up. He related them to his own experience of the fateful encounter with Toichi-sama. How it grew into a long-lasting partnership and how that became a friendship. How the friendship had only grown stronger over the years with the addition of Chikage-san- the only woman Toichi-sama had ever loved so completely- and Kaito- his pride, joy and legacy- Jii had loved this family as if it were his own.

Knowing Nakamori-san felt the same way- only for Kaito-bocchama instead- and seeing it in action he knew he couldn't live with himself to ignore her concerns. He saw far too much of his own feelings in her along with something else that Jii would never associate with his own master. There were many forms of love that existed and while Jii had undoubtedly loved Toichi-sama it was very clear that it was not the same love Nakamori-san had felt for Kaito. Not exactly. Call him a romantic but Jii couldn't bring himself to ignore that either. The two youngsters had just understood each other in a way not many could. A way he only felt once, a long time ago- before he even met Toichi-sama in fact.

He went into his living area and sat with his legs folded in front of a picture of Toichi-sama and prayed to be forgiven for what he had decided to do. He thought back to that knowing smirk Toichi-sama had sent him when Jii brushed Kaito-bocchama's attachment to a young Nakamori-san off. He remembered the clock tower heist years later and how adamant Kaito-bocchama was about succeeding in its preservation.

"You'll forgive me won't you, master?" He asked to the desolate room. "You knew all along what they could be."

Before he turned in that night he had made a call to a certain ex-phantom thief. He figured she'd want to know who her son will be- unknowingly- working with.

A/N: One of the biggest inspirations for this story and Aoko's character is the very real life of Adelaide Herrmann- Queen of Magic. Another inspiration was this short video on YouTube about Women in Magic and how assistants would often be proficient in magic tricks as well. I'm sharing a link to anyone who has 3 minutes and 35 seconds to spare.

/Dge0hw_ceMw

On another note, thank you to the people who have commented on this story. It truly means a lot to me.


	2. The White Rabbit

Nakamori Aoko pulled her bag closer to her chest and anxiously checked the time. She was currently sitting on a concrete step outside of a 'diner' she could never afford to eat from. Her favorite sweater did little to comfort her nerves in the dark, silent, emptiness of the early morning. 2:54 a.m. was not a usual time for her to be active yet alone meeting up with someone but with this, she would make an exception.

Aoko hadn't heard from Jii-san in nearly a week and she was beginning to lose hope that he would ever tell her the answers she so desperately needed. The only reason she hadn't _fully _given up was the fact that he had not told Kaito of their conversation. She knew this because Kaito had still acted the same during class and whenever they'd hang out together. If he had any suspicions he would definitely say or do something that would put her off his trail- so at least she was safe on that front.

Two hours ago was the first time he had even acknowledged her. She was at home trying to sleep in her room (and not think about the Kaitou Kid situation) when her cell phone started ringing. Initially irked at whatever idiot was calling her at midnight, she looked at the caller I.D. and all her hostility vanished. She wasn't expecting his call considering the hour, and the Kaitou Kid heist that had been announced that previous afternoon.

When she answered her phone the only thing he told her was the time (3 a.m.), place (a high class 'diner' in a sketchy part of town_ several_ blocks away from both where she lived and Jii-san's parlor), and that an associate of his will be meeting with her (just how many people knew of Kaito's secret anyway!?).

She checked the time on her phone once more and tried to ignore how the dimly lit street looked like a murder scene from every horror movie, ever. Taking a deep breath she tried to settle her nerves by examining the 'diner' and letting her mind wonder.

_What was its significance?_ Jii-san owned his very own business and yet he chose to meet here? Why? Did he own this building too?

Shaking her head she chided herself. Jii-san had enough on his plate with Kaito and _The Blue Parrot,_ there was no way he'd be able to handle another business- least of all one as successful and grand as _The White Rabbit_ diner.

_The White Rabbit _may have been called a 'diner' by its owners but to anyone with eyes it was more along the lines of a high-class restaurant in its operations, expenses, and overall aesthetics. It was three stories tall and was built to resemble a western style cottage (on steroids) that hopped right out of a fairy-tale. True to its name the building was a dazzling, stainless, white that would turn colors depending on the lighting of the sun. It had large circular windows with bright red shutters and window panes around them. There was a small garden around the building and surrounding that was a picket fence that even a cat could step over. A tall chimney adorned the roof like a crown and Aoko seriously doubted its functionality.

_Much like the fence._ She mused to herself.

Standing up, she checked the time again and after noticing it was two minutes till, she decided to take a walk around the building.

_Just to scope it out. Make sure Jii-san and his 'associate' aren't waiting for me in the back. _

Clutching the strap of her purse she headed towards the back of the diner, combing her fingers through her hair in a soothing manner. She was approaching the corner where she would turn when she caught a movement in her periphery.

She froze, blue eyes wide and fingers still in her hair. The movement had looked exactly like a person headed in the same direction she was. Aoko could hear the rhythmic clicks across the ground, like heels against concrete. A feeling of dread clawed its way to her chest.

_Was someone trying to break in? Was this the person she was meeting or a murder looking for their next victim? _

She shifted from foot-to-foot, ignoring every instinct in her body that was telling her to run away. If she left without even exploring, Jii-san would never tell her the truth. Going back to pretending that she didn't know- pretending not to care that her best friend was risking everything, every time he put on that monocle- was simply_ not_ an option. Whoever this mysterious shadow was- be it friend or foe- they had found themselves in her path. An obstacle in her way to Kaito and she'd be damned if she let them or anything else stand in her way!

Aoko summoned all her courage, sent a quick text to Jii-san (just in case it was him- or if it wasn't him and she wound up dead), pulled out her pepper spray and slowly turned the corner.

Perched nonchalantly on the second story balcony was (presumably) a woman Aoko had never seen before. Her face and one arm were dressed in bandages and she wore an all-black outfit that left little to the imagination of her body. Her lips were stained blood-red against a knowing grin and Aoko could barely make out wisps of blonde hair under the wrappings.

When the covered lady noticed Aoko, her grin grew even wider and she stood to her full height. After staring at Aoko for a couple of heart beats she began to shake her head in mock incredulity.

Aoko didn't need to see this lady's eyes to know that she was being sized up by her. Never one to take a challenge- nonverbal or otherwise- lying down, Aoko straightened her back and lowered her pepper spray just enough to indicate her lack of fear (a lie) but not enough to where she couldn't reach it if things got dangerous (a promise).

"My, my when he called me and told me I almost didn't believe him and yet…" she gestured to Aoko as if showing her off to some imaginary audience. "… here you are." The woman jumped down from her stoop, clinged to the railing before jumping off and flipping gracefully in front of Aoko. She approached her slowly while she continued. "All alone with no back-up to be seen."

When she got within arms length, Aoko secretly applauded herself for not taking even the slightest step back. Ignoring how her back was so tense someone could shoot an arrow from it, she narrowed her eyes at the stranger and forced herself to speak.

"I was told to come alone by someone I trust." She took a deep inhale through her nose before adding, "At the risk of sounding rude, who the hell are you and why are you here?" The woman smiled in amusement.

"Curious are we? Well I'll tell you… _Inside_."

Before Aoko could ask what she meant, the woman effortlessly ran up the side of the building (in _heels_ no less!), latched on the railings of the balcony, and swung back up to her previous perch. She turned to look back down at Aoko over her shoulder and smiled as if daring her to follow. She then slid open the balcony doors and disappeared into the building.

Aoko watched her in stunned silence, her mouth gaping like the fish Kaito hated so much. Did she expect Aoko to break into a building she was too scared to even enter in daylight hours? Why should she follow anyway? She wasn't even sure this was who Jii-san was referring to when he spoke about an associate.

Then again, the lady had spoken to Aoko in a way that was familiar. It felt as if this woman knew her and strangely, Aoko had found herself believing she had. Maybe she was just that desperate for answers- or maybe she really was the naive, ditsy, and gullible girl she was pretending to be all this time but something definitely stopped her from turning away. Hoping what she was feeling was right she texted Jii-san one last time:

_'__I hope this woman is with you.'_ And clumsily climbed after her.

This was the first time she would break her character of Inspector's daughter. There was no justification that wasn't completely personal to make this entry okay. If she got caught this would not be a simple Misdemeanor like breaking into a public building- like school. This was private property and it would mean a full charge if she got caught.

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to care.

It took her about three minutes to reach the balcony and while that was a perfectly respectable time- considering the grip-less wall under the railing- she seethed at its comparison to the woman's mere seconds.

When she had finally reached the sliding doors she quickly found them to be locked.

_Thanks for the consideration, lady. _Aoko thought bitterly. She did not have to struggle long. Within seconds she had the sliding doors opened, silently thanking Kuroba-sensei for his masterful teaching. Grateful to the lady for disarming the alarms, she slipped in.

_The White Rabbit _was even grander inside than it was out. The ceilings seemed to stretch higher, and the walls were decorated with some of the most beautifully rendered impressionist paintings Aoko had ever seen. The tables were bare but were clearly made out of a strong, dark wood and the matching chairs had tall backs with plushy, red cushions. The majority of the floor was hard wood that held a reddish hue even in the early hours of morning. The trace amount of carpet that was available was a muted blue that contrasted sharply with the red of the place. Illuminating the majority of the room were three large, glass flower buds attached to a small chandelier fixture that hung in the center of the entire floor. Under the lights where the longest table stood, sat the lady with a tray of three teacups with saucers, cookies and sandwiches.

Aoko approached the table cautiously and when the lady caught sight of her she smiled warmly.

"Looks like we're both crooks now." She folded her hands across her lap and once Aoko was close enough but hadn't taken a seat, she gestured to the chair to her left side. "No need to be so shy Aoko-chan! It isn't like you."

Aoko wanted to ask how this woman knew anything about her enough to refer her so familiarly yet alone, to comment on her 'usual' behaviors. She didn't ask though. Just sat down and took a moment to clear her thoughts. She doubted yelling would get her the answers she came here for.

The woman seemed to pick up on Aoko's fried nerves and offered her a teacup with some cookies on the side of it.

"Do relax Aoko-chan. Here, have some of these macroons- Kaito did say you liked them."

The mention of Kaito's name spoken from this strange woman's lips had efficiently set Aoko off.

"And how _do _you know Kaito, anyway?" She snapped, slamming her hands on the table. "You told me you'd share your identity when I followed you and I did that!" Aoko stood from her seated position, "I came here at 3:00 in the morning, meeting a complete stranger and breaking into a private building to get answers- so unless you start talking- I'm leaving!" No matter how familiar this woman had seemed to her, she refused to ignore the danger of the situation she walked in on.

"If you leave, you'll miss Jii-san!" The woman had responded in mock disappointment, gesturing to the third cup and saucer.

Aoko paused and gritted her teeth. She had never mentioned Kaito's or Jii-san's names which meant that this lady had to have been the associate, right?

"You have three minutes."

"Oh dear, I only need about twenty seconds to convince you to stay." The lady then began to unravel the bandages from her head before continuing. "I suppose I should be a bit relieved you at least _realize _the situation you've placed yourself in." The woman sighed irritably. "While it's always fun to tease you Aoko-chan, I really must stress the importance of _stranger-danger_. Why, I could have been anyone under this mask! Surely from witnessing Kaitou Kid you understand, right? There are people in this world who can become anyone." She looped the bandage around her head and seemed to be undoing some sort of knot in the back. "Caution is key."

Aoko glared fiercely and opened her mouth to retort _'who are you, my mother?' _When the lady had finally gotten the knot free and Aoko locked eyes with the woman behind the bandages. Her retort died in her throat and she suddenly felt the need to throw herself out of the nearest window.

Chikage-san crossed her arms over her chest and flashed her a smug smile.

"Ta-da~" she sang aloud.

Aoko felt her jaw drop open and her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Not only had she acted so rudely to Chikage-san but the skin-tight leather suit the woman was wearing made Aoko cringe in a way she couldn't understand.

_How is she so calm wearing that?_

Chikage-san laughed so hard at Aoko's expression she had to wipe a tear from her eye. "The look on your face!" She glanced at Aoko and fell back into another fit.

Aoko turned her face away, completely sour over Chikage-san's joke and sat back in her chair with an affronted huff. She took a sip of the offered tea and tried to relax while she waited for her companion to get a hold of herself.

When Chikage-san's laughter tapered down she took in Aoko's cold look. "Don't look like that dear, it was necessary for you to see me this way." She waved her hand over her costume.

"As a blonde?" Aoko asked with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"_No._ As The Phantom Lady."

Aoko stared blankly and wondered if she was suppose know who that was.

"I'm going to pretend I'm not insulted by this." She sighed and placed a bandaged hand over her heart. "Let me tell you a love story. _My _love story."

And she had. She told Aoko about a young woman's struggle in a difficult life. How she became The Phantom Lady and how it eventually led her to the love of her life- and the birth of Kaitou Kid.

Aoko sat back in shock. _Kuroba-sensei was Kaitou Kid?_ It all made sense now. The pieces finally being put together in her mind in a flurry of memories. All the times he had cancelled his lessons. The fact that Kaitou Kid was a _magician _thief. How Kuroba-sensei always seemed to know when she'd need to stay at the Kuroba residence longer than expected. How many times had he suggested Aoko stay the night_ hours_ before her father would call and ask the same thing? Too many to be a coincidence but when young, Aoko was just happy to have more time to play and learn with Kaito. In hindsight it should have been obvious and yet she was still floored. She stared down at her tea and tried to ignore how her hands were shaking.

Chikage-san seemed to give her several moments to collect her thoughts before continuing. "He was killed, you know?"

Her voice never wavered and Aoko wondered how many times she had to practice the line- how many times she had to say it to herself for it to have so little effect. It was like discussing how much sugar a recipe called for. It made Aoko feel so much colder than before and part of her wished for this to be a dream.

Before she could stop herself, Aoko asked the question that had haunted her mind since the start of all of this. "Why?"

"He had refused to steal a certain gem for this organization. At first, he had agreed to but then-"

Aoko whipped her head up and faced her. Rage and pain burning inside of her. "-I meant why had he continued stealing? At first he was redirecting police and civilian attention away from you, but after that?"

Chikage-san's face went blank and it was so similar to Kuroba-sensei- and lately Kaito's- poker face that she couldn't look at it for too long without her chest constricting.

Aoko felt tears roll down her face at the unfairness of it all. She didn't know why Kuroba-sensei would risk his and his family's life like he did but she did know the outcome. Kaito's heart had been broken, his world shattered and for what? Bragging rights? Money? She couldn't think of anything in the world that would excuse it.

She loved him too, in her own way. He and Chikage-san were the only glimpse she had on what a family could really be. She never knew what the Nakamori residence was missing until she saw it from the Kurobas and although her father tried it wouldn't be the same. Not since her mother died, and her father all but shut down and drowned himself in work. She wouldn't have wished the emptiness on her worst bully and yet her best friend Kaito had to go through it.

All of that amounted to what? What was the gain that he risked his life for? What was the betting pool?

Chikage-san reached out and held Aoko's hand. When Aoko glanced up she saw no hint of anger or offense like she had thought. "That is not my secret to tell, I'm afraid." Aoko's face scrunched up in distaste. "I haven't even told Kaito, but what I can say is . . . he did it to help."

This response left Aoko even more confused and agitated.

"So Kaito took up the mantle to- what? Lure out his father's killers?"

Chikage-san smiled at Aoko, her eyes gleaming in pride. Aoko felt her throat tighten and she squeezed Chikage-san's hand to ground herself.

"You can still choose to turn away, Aoko-chan. I've tried to convince him to step away- I've even enlisted the help of an old friend- but Kaito resolved to keep at it." She may have sighed in aggravation, but Aoko could see the pride behind her movements here, too. "I will admit, my son is every bit a talent as his father. . ." she paused and looked Aoko in the eyes, stressing her next words, "_. . . and his mother_."

It took several shaky breaths for Aoko to fully digest what was said and the meaning behind it. Obviously she couldn't leave Kaito. Not now, not ever but what could she offer? Intel? Doubtful. The only thing she knew for sure was "I want to help." She said firmly. "I want to help Kaito put these guys away."

Chikage-san clicked her tongue as if her answer was somehow lacking but she quickly smiled to hide it. "I was afraid you'd say that."

By the time Jii-san made it to the meeting, Chikage-san had composed a detailed training regime to make Aoko "Phantom Lady ready!"

Jii-san had also created his own regime for the explicit purpose of having Aoko replace him as Kaito's main assistant.

When the schedules were completed Aoko had left with two flash drives full of notes and exercises but not before asking why they chose to meet there- at _The White Rabbit_\- instead of Jii-san's parlor.

Both Jii-san and Chikage-san exchanged conspiratorial glances.

"If you're going to become a thief's accomplice, you may as well start with breaking in to someplace you've always wanted to go."

Maybe it was the overload of all the information of that night but, it hadn't struck Aoko to ask how they even knew she had always wanted to go there until she was at school the next day.


	3. The House of Cards

Aoko felt her eyelids close, and her head fall from her palm involuntarily. She jerked her head back up again in an attempt to stay awake, but knew it was all in vain.

For the past two months Aoko had been studying under Jii-san and Chikage-san to become the best assistant/accomplice she could be. With Jii-san, she learned everything from stage-planning (in this case room-and-building-planning), what to look for in a target, how to tell a real diamond from a fake, gadget maintenance, and most importantly of all- _magic tricks_.

Aoko was no stranger to them as ever since meeting the Kurobas she's had- and kept- an interest. Even after Kuroba-sensei had passed, and she begun to hide her interest from Kaito, she never really got over it. She'd pretend to roll her eyes or be completely clueless but she would always end up uncovering tricks, and practicing them until there was no way she'd mess them up. Jii-san taught her new tricks, and all the ways she could apply the skills she's accumulated over the years to help Kaito. It really is astounding how much stage magic, and stealing resemble each other sometimes.

While Aoko surprised Jii-san with how much she knew, it became obvious to the both of them that she lacked direction.

"You're like a sports car without a steering wheel. So much potential but nothing guiding you." Aoko wondered why Jii-san seemed so proud of it.

With Chikage-san, Aoko had learned as fast as she could considering the woman wasn't physically with her. A week after _The White Rabbit _meeting Chikage-san left to go back to Las Vegas. Aoko was seething in frustration but figured she'd take any instruction she could get. This included training videos, ridiculously long face-time calls, workbooks, and endless hours at a gym Chikage-san had arranged for her. It wasn't like Aoko was unfit before, but she was definitely nowhere near "phantom thief ready."

"The goal is to become a viable substitute for Kid when things get tough, right?" Chikage-san smiled at her sadistically, "In order for that to happen, you have to be able to do everything he can!"

And so the "Hell Regime," (coined by Aoko) continued, leaving her body in a state of wreckage. She's never been sorer, she has more bruises, and cuts than skin, and all the new material left her mind on the verge of imploding. This wasn't to say she was ungrateful. She would never dare voice any of these complaints aloud, and it meant a great deal to her that Jii-san, and Chikage-san believed in her enough to be doing all this to begin with.

Truthfully as exhausted as she was, Aoko had never been happier. For the first time in a _long_ time she felt seen, and useful. She was once again in on a secret along with Kaito, and while it wasn't the same it was a start. The more she learned as an assistant, the more she found she loved the work.

The last three weeks she had taken part as Jii-san's substitute under his direct supervision. To Kaito, it was Jii-san who was compiling the targets, maintaining the gadgets/equipment, and collecting information but in reality it was Aoko doing all the work. Jii-san may have supervised, and added a few helpful tips or reminders from her previous month or so of training, but at the end of it all it was what she had accomplished that helped lead to Kaitou Kid's success. The fact that she had everything Kaito needed _before _Jii-san's usual times, and had three new potential targets before he even finished getting the current one wasn't lost on Jii-san, or Kaito apparently. She could still remember Jii-san's proud face as he recounted Kaito's praise in their efficiency.

"He may not know it's all thanks to you, but I do." Jii-san paused, and had given her a sad smile, "It reminds me so much of. . ." He couldn't finish, and Aoko took his hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He laughed, and wiped a few tears from his eyes, "Now only if you could disguise yourself as me- then we'd be good to go."

"What are you talking about Jii-san? No one can replace you- you're the Master Assistant." Aoko smiled at him in her best attempt in making him feel better. In all honesty she didn't know if she'd ever _not _need Jii-san around. The only reason she had even made it this far was because of his training, and belief in her. His, and Chikage-san's.

Aoko's head hit her desk, and startled her awake. Jii-san and Kaito may have approved of her over-achieving, but it was all catching up to her now. The nights spent scaling a building, breaking in to take notes, and the long gym hours of Chikage-san's "Phantom Lady Gymnastics Training," (also coined by Aoko) had drained her. Whatever energy she may have had left had to be dedicated towards schoolwork.

She looked around to see if anyone noticed her embarrassing state, and when no one caught her eye she relaxed. She supposed she should be lucky that schoolwork had never been an issue for her. She was just thinking about everything Chikage-san, and Jii-san had said when a note flew into her lap. She looked around again, and noticed Kaito put his finger to his lips, and gesture to the note. Aoko opened it cautiously in fear of being caught, and not knowing what prank may be hiding inside (with Kaito, one was never sure).

_If you keep falling asleep you'll never pass!_

Aoko snorted, and wondered about his logic. If he wanted her to pay attention then why would he divert her attention with the note? Sounded awfully counterproductive to her, but the fact that he cared enough made her smile, and her heart pick up. She turned back to look at him, and when she got his attention she stuck her tongue out playfully. He scowled, and looked away. He already had too much on his plate to be worried about her anyway.

When lunch rolled around Kaito tried a direct approach. "What's with you lately? Staying up reading shoujo mangas all night?" He inquired while swiping some of her lunch.

Aoko gave him an annoyed glare. "Aoko would have thought Kaito being her _best friend_ would know that she prefers action and fantasy genres better!" She huffed, and tried to swipe something from him, but he evaded her.

"Well excuse me for expecting you to act like a girl!" He sighed in disappointment. "Here I thought you were growing up."

Aoko gritted her teeth, and took a vicious bite out of her lunch.

"What's this? No hits? Nothing to say? You must be tired." Kaito placed a hand on her head causing Aoko to flush in embarrasment. He frowned. "You are kind of warm."

Aoko knocked his hand off her forehead, and stood from her seat. "Aoko's not sick either, Bakaito! She'll be fine after getting something to drink!" Aoko stormed out of the room, and jogged down the stairs to the vending machines just in case he decided to follow her. She didn't get the drink she said she would, opting instead to walk around the campus, and air out her mind.

Kaito being perceptive as always, noticed a change in her behaviour. She wasn't as energetic, or as bubbly as she would normally be. She'd need to tell him something eventually, and even though the idea of lying to him made her skin crawl she had to come up with something. If he didn't get an answer then it would be just like Kaito to use all his Kid prowess to find out for himself. What if he disguised himself, and followed her to the gym Chikage-san had chosen? What if he found out about her and Jii-san meeting up for their training?

At the thought of Kaito in disguise a whole new subject made its way into Aoko's head. Ever since beginning her training she had wondered when her teachers would instruct her in the art of disguise. She hadn't mentioned anything to either of them yet because she figured they'd get to it when she advanced enough. Lately though, she wondered if they ever would. It wasn't on the training schedule they created at _The White Rabbit_. Surely they'd not forget it though. How was she going to be a "viable substitute," for Kaitou Kid if she couldn't do his trademark skills of disguise or impersonation? Regarding the training schedule, other than Chikage-san's intensive stunt work, Aoko was pretty close to finishing Jii-san's classes. Wouldn't that open a time slot?

The reason why she's been so obsessively learning everything they've given her is so she could be helpful to Kaito as quickly as possible. At least that's what it was at first. These past two months have been a whirlwind, but now that there's a break in the lineup she finally had time to fully digest her situation, and her feelings. What was once a chore or errand for Kaito had grown into something she couldn't yet identify. A hunger- a desire- she couldn't shake. The more she learned from her instructors the more she wanted to discover. She found herself eager, and excited at the prospect of learning such an advanced skill like disguise. It wasn't just for Kaito's benefit either. She'd found herself imagining how she could use disguise to entertain close friends too. Such as "transforming," from an old crone to a beautiful, foreign princess. It could be like a fairy tale brought to life. The child in her was applauding in excitement leaving Aoko wondering when this all became so personal to her.

The bell rang through the halls signifying the end of lunch, and Aoko trudged back to her classroom trying her best to ignore her aches. No sooner had she sat down in her seat when another note appeared in front of her.

_Did you get lost?_

Underneath the message was a crudely drawn map to the vending machines downstairs.

Aoko's eye twitched in annoyance, and without dignifying him with a response she crumpled the paper in her fist. She would not turn around and look at him!

* * *

School had finally ended for the day, and Aoko was on a mission. The objective was to avoid Kaito while not seeming too suspicious. Suprisingly she made it out of the classroom, down the hall, and to the lockers without much incident. It was when she was putting on her outdoor shoes that she ran into Keiko who held her up. Aoko hurriedly explained that she had to leave, and just as she was heading out she saw Kaito enter the room. She hoped Keiko didn't think she was being rude.

On her rush to the bus station she'd use to go to the gym, she received four text messages that summed up her current issues excellently.

The first text was from Jii-san who had reminded her of their meeting that night to go over anything Kaito had covered that day. Being Kaito's (secret) accomplice meant she was privy to all the details of the plan, and if she had any suggestions of how Kaito may be able to preform his heist more efficiently she could voice them to Jii-san. If he agreed he'd tell Kaito about it. So far it had only ever happened once, and it was because Kaito didn't think Jii-san would be capable of getting from one place to another in enough time, so he resorted to a different more dangerous tactic. Aoko had Jii-san convince Kaito to try it and she carried out the more physical portions of the plan with ease. Other than that one instance, Kaito was pretty good at initial planning. His contingency plans were the ones he struggled with. Twice already she had to come up with several back up plans because his "winging it," attitude could only get him so far. Her knowledge of the security and police protocols had also added weight to her plans usefulness.

The second message she received was from Keiko who had asked her if there was anything wrong. It was unlike Aoko to be avoiding people, and spacing out. Apparently Kaito, and even Akako-chan agreed as they asked Keiko for information.

Aoko sent a text back explaining how she was just tired but had been busy today. She almost laughed at Keiko's response.

_If it's a date you have to tell me about it! It's in the best friend contract and everything!_

She assured Keiko that she wasn't seeing anyone, and if she had been then she'd tell her first.

The third text came from Kaito who sent her a picture of her blurry self running out of the classroom with the caption "_Training for the Olympics?" _attached.

Aoko scowled, and felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She quickly typed her reply.

_Training for when I have to chase after an idiot, more like!_

She silently mourned the fact that her best friend had to be her first love too. She was constantly on the cusp of antagonizing him, or suppressing the urge to hold his hand or something. Either way she ends up as the loser so what was the point, really?

The final text came from her father letting her know that he'd be a bit late tonight because the task force were getting together to try and solve Kid's upcoming heist notice. A part of her felt the kick of guilt, but a much larger part wanted this to be all over with Kaito intact. Thinking about the squad led Aoko to the mental image of a group of grown men drunkenly shouting out guesses while her dad wrote them down on an over-sized whiteboard. Her shoulders sagged as the bus came to a stop in front of her. If only planning the heist was as fun.

* * *

Hours later, Aoko came half-stumbling half-limping out of the gym entrance. The training schedule had become more intense this time around leaving Aoko wondering whether Chikage-san was trying to kill her. Her body shook uncontrollably, leaving her grateful that she had the foresight to finish her schoolwork on the bus ride over. There was no way she'd be able to finish it in her current condition.

While waiting for the bus that would take her home Aoko's phone began to chime.

"Hello?" she answered fidgeting with the drawstring of the small bag she kept her sweaty gym clothes in.

"Aoko-chan~ how was training?" Chikage-san's voice sang through the line.

"U-um it was. . . different than usual." Aoko dropped the bag by accident and sighed in exasperation. The risk of her muscles getting stuck while she tried to pick the bag up was very high.

"Oh don't be that way. It was you who wanted to be ready right? You could always quit and-"

"Chikage-san we both know it's useless for you to try. I've made up my mind. I can handle it. It's just. . . new. I'm just getting use to everything."

There was a pregnant pause before Chikage-san spoke. "I know. I _know_ you want to help Kaito but surely there's something else you'd rather be doing? Detective work, perhaps?"

Aoko pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you asking this now of all times?" This conversation would have been understandable back at _The White Rabbit_, but after two months it seemed to come from nowhere.

"I thought you'd realize by now!" Chikage-san snapped. "Realized this isn't for you! It never should have been, for either of you!"

Aoko's mouth dropped open in astonishment. It was rare for Chikage-san to get so upset, almost uncharacteristic in fact. She was normally such a lighthearted, and playful woman. For this to be happening now meant something must've been slowly eating at her.

"Chikage-san what is this really about?" Aoko inquired calmly.

Chikage-san continued heatedly, "I could understand Kaito doing it. I understand how he could choose this but _you_? Kaito always wanted to be a magician like his father- now he wants to be better than him. What about you? What future are you giving up for this?" Her voice broke in a way Aoko had only heard once before. After Kuroba-sensei died.

What could she say? Of course Chikage-san would be worried. She was the only mother-figure Aoko had. She's known Aoko since she was 6 years old and would no doubt grow attached in a similar way. It didn't help that Aoko and Kaito were neigh inseparable. She couldn't even begin to fathom how upset Chikage-san must have been when Kaito decided to continue being Kid. How long was she holding this in? Who did Chikage-san have to talk with? Jii-san?

No matter the answer Aoko knew she had to say something. Only the truth could ever be enough. What goal was she giving up? Strangely, Aoko never really had one. She never felt satisfied with any one job or career choice. She had always been jealous of Kaito, so sure in who he was and what he wanted to become. The only time Aoko felt remotely passionate was when she was training with Jii-san. Every new thing he taught her, and every memory he'd share with her about his times with Kuroba-sensei brought a joy, and a fire into her heart. Then it struck her.

"Chikage-san, can I be honest with you right now?" Aoko asked in a low, contemplative voice.

"Please."

"This whole time I thought I knew what was good for me. I thought- things would get better if I could just become what everyone needed me to be. Stay in my box. My category. But now." She hesitated trying to find a way to explain everything she's been feeling since this all started.

"Now?" Chikage-san coaxed breathlessly.

"I want more." Aoko's eyes flashed in understanding. Everything was fitting together like a puzzle finally being solved, and she couldn't stop. "I want to learn more! _Do_ more! I want to keep helping with things like performances! I want to see something beautiful and know I helped make it happen. I want to be in on secrets! I want to see people's faces light up! I want- I want- I want to do what Jii-san does!" Aoko released the breath she had been holding throughout her raving, and closed her eyes really tight. If anyone saw her they'd think she was practicing her love confession by the way her face flushed. "And I want to learn disguise, and impersonation too! I don't want to be any old assistant- I want to be the greatest! Someone anyone can rely on!"

Chikage-san grew quiet on the other end. So quiet that Aoko began to believe the call got disconnected somehow. She breathed deeply and tried to steady her nerves. With great effort she bent down, and finally picked up the bag she dropped. She'd have to wash her dirty workout clothes once she got home. Suddenly, Aoko could pick out laughing from the other end of the line. The laughing would pick up in volume until it was a concert of bellyaching chortles. Aoko's face flushed even redder in embarrassment, and then anger.

"What's that about? I tell you my goal, answer your question, and you laugh?"

"S-sorry it's just- out of all the things to be in the world why that? Why not even a performer?"

The thought of Aoko being in center-stage by herself sent a wave of nausea through her. Being with someone was so much more preferable to her than being alone. She had been alone long enough to know she'd hate it as a career choice. If she had to choose she'd much rather be the one holding the ropes backstage than being suspended by them onstage, alone while the world watched on.

"Well I'm so happy to amuse you Chikage-san." Aoko responded dully. "Anyway, about learning disguise." Aoko knew she had Chikage-san's attention when her laughing stopped. "Since you advanced my training today does that mean you, or Jii-san will be teaching it to me soon?"

Carefully Chikage-san responded, "Jii-san doesn't know how to disguise himself fully."

The news startled Aoko. She had figured Kuroba-sensei would have taught Jii-san if only so they could switch out in a pinch.

"Okay then, when are _you_ going to cover it with me?"

"I'm not."

There was another heavy pause as Aoko let it sink in. "WHAT?" Her voice roared, and echoed through the street. People who were leaving nearby establishments stopped, and stared at her in alarm. Aoko quickly put her hand up in a silent apology.

"I thought you knew how!" she hissed at Chikage-san between her teeth.

"I do know how. I just can't teach you. It's classified information. Magician, thief, and agent trade secret, and all that."

"What are you even talking about? How am I suppose to be a 'viable substitute,' if I can't even do that? You said I had to know everything he did!" Aoko placed a hand against her temple, already feeling a headache start.

"I meant everything that wasn't mastery level magic tricks! Look I have to go now, but Jii-san can better explain the rules later. You are still having the meeting, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Bye Assistant-chan~" Chikage-san sang, and just like that the line was cut. The bus pulled up in front of Aoko, but she just stared at her phone for a moment. She wondered again if Chikage-san was trying to kill her. Well, at least she got her to laugh again.

* * *

The sun had long since set, and Aoko had just enough time to scarf down some takeout before Jii-san gave her the all-clear. She hadn't dared text him about what she and Chikage-san discussed in fear that Kaito might see it during their meeting. Knowing how careless those two could be she figured it was a rational fear.

She took a little longer than she'd like to arrive at the _Blue Parrot_. Even after taking another hot shower (she took one at the gym earlier), and pain relievers her limbs still felt like lead. She did remember to pack some takeout in a plastic container for Jii-san just in case he hadn't eaten anything yet, though. The walk may have been laborious but it was worth it to get some answers.

Aoko didn't know what to expect, but Jii-san's somber face wasn't it. Scared that something awful may have happened, she rushed towards him. "Jii-san, what's the matter?" She sat down by the bar he was leaning against. "Did something happen with Kaito?"

Jii-san shook his head, and looked Aoko in the eyes. "Chikage-sama had told me you wished to learn disguise?"

Aoko felt her shoulders sink in both relief, and disappointment. She had hoped that she would be able to break the news first. "Y-yes, I do." There was a short pause before Aoko's anxious explanation. She had told him everything she told Chikage-san, and then some.

For Aoko, talking to Jii-san was both a relief, and a stress to her. On the one hand Jii-san was the kindest, least judgmental person Aoko knew, and she would often seek his advice on most everything. On the other hand, he was such an inspiration to her that outright telling him of her newfound career choice left her feeling nervous, and unsure. This was the man that had stood by Kuroba-sensei's side through everything. He had even been there before Chikage-san. He was so loyal that he'd risked his life to put his partner's murders behind bars. When said partner's son took up the mantle instead, he devoted everything to keeping him as safe as possible. Jii-san wasn't just the assistant Aoko wanted to be for someone, he was the _person_ she wanted to be for herself, and her friends. His opinion held so much weight over her she wondered briefly what she'd do if he didn't agree. Being a part-time help to Kaitou Kid was a lot different than dedicating her entire future to becoming an assistant full-time.

Contrary to what many people believe, being a magician's assistant takes discipline, and an infinite amount of practice. The best assistants were often the ones who knew as much as their magician partners, after all. The more an assistant knew, the more advanced a trick could become.

Jii-san took her hand, and she realized she was trembling. He smiled at her warmly, reassuring her without words. Aoko had to actively will her tears away as she felt her body relax.

"I'm not upset at you. In fact, I was hoping you'd take to it. The more you learn the more I see. . . Well, that doesn't matter now." He made a folder appear out of nowhere and slid it over to her. "I wouldn't have agreed to this whole arrangement if I didn't know you'd be able to handle it. Be warned though, being an assistant is a different kind of danger than being an accomplice."

His smile vanished and he gave her a contemplative look. "We are nearing the end of what I am able to teach you." He exhaled slowly, preparing himself for something. "If you are serious about being the best assistant, and are set on learning disguise, there is a way for you to accomplish both."

"Aoko's eyes lit up in excitement. "Chikage-san told me you didn't know how!"

Jii-san's body went stiff as a board. "I know the disguise aspect, it's the voice changing that was above my station."

"Your station?" Aoko cocked her head in confusion.

Jii-san took the takeout she brought him, opened the container, and began eating. He looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"There are things not even Kaito-bocchama knows about his father, or me." Jii-san took another bite, and continued without meeting Aoko's eyes. "I've regretted not telling him, but I simply can not. The reason I can tell _you_ is because. . ." He finally met her eyes, ". . . You'll be going in as my recommendation from a retired Master Assistant to an aspiring one. With you I have authority."

"Jii-san I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What are you talking about? What doesn't Kaito know?"

Jii-san gestured to a bottle of alcohol across the bar's table. It had seemed he had prepared for this talk. "Pour me a drink, and I'll tell you."

Aoko did what was asked of her and settled in next to him.

He drank half the glass, and began. "Remember how Chikage-sama and I told you about the men who killed Toichi-sama? They were a part of a shadowy organization." Aoko nodded her head. "Well they are not the only organization of their scope in this world." Noticing Aoko's fearful expression he clarified. "Not all are nefarious. Some are in a moral gray area."

"Nakamori-san, for as long as shady organizations exsisted there were people coming together to stop them. Toichi-sama was a part of one such organization known as _The House of Cards_."

Aoko gave an unimpressed snort. Of course an organization that employs a magician, and their assistant would be called something so ridiculous.

Jii-san pointedly ignored Aoko, and continued. "_The House of Cards, _similar to a deck of cards is separated into four suits. There's the Hearts who consist of the best doctors from all areas of the field. There are Clubs who are the educators, scientists, and journalists of the group. Then there are the Spades, and they are the agents, special forces, and detectives of the house_._ Finally there's the Diamonds which Toichi-sama fell under. Diamonds were the performers, and entertainers of the lot." Jii-san sighed, and finished his takeout thanking her for the meal.

"_The House _was originally created to help law enforcement with particularly difficult cases. Members of the society would often be able to go in places an average officer wouldn't, and be able to do things they couldn't. Eventually it grew to include all stand out individuals regardless of their usefulness to police, and other officials. Now _The House_ uses its talents, and connections to help any worthy cause including donations, volunteer services, or even teaching basic skills." Jii-san explained with great nostalgia.

"If Kuroba-sensei was a part of this society then where were you?" Aoko asked in confusion.

Jii-san smiled humbly, and downed the rest of his glass. He got up, and walked around the counter to the sink. "Assistants have our own branch, but I was a part of it too before-" His shoulders slouched suddenly and he didn't need to finish for Aoko to understand. "I retired, and bought this bar. It was less painful than continuing on."

Jii-san's voice began to waver. "For the longest time they wouldn't tell me anything. I knew it wasn't an accident. I was there when it happened. _Nothing _happens onstage without either me or Toichi-sama knowing about it. For years I begged the Spades to give me something- anything so I could help the investigation. They never did. Not until eight years after everything. They're _still_ investigating, even now!" He took a deep breath to calm himself, and Aoko resisted the urge to jump over the bar, and hug him.

"They told me of their plan to utilize a fake Kaitou Kid to lure them out. Considering I was the original's accomplice they thought I'd have some pointers to. . . authenticate the agent's performance." He put the now washed glass down, and leaned over the sink. Hist fists were clenched so tight they turned white. "I can't tell you what I was thinking Nakamori-san, but it felt like an insult. Like someone was trying to replace him in some way. This was a final straw for me. I- I couldn't let anyone _play_ at being him! Especially not some unnamed actor who probably hadn't even met him before!"

Aoko swallowed a lump in her throat, and remained silent. This was obviously a very sensitive issue, and the last thing she wanted was to cause him anymore distress.

"At the same time I knew it was a good idea. Luring the men out with the Kaitou Kid name would expedite the investigation. It would put a face to some of the group's men, and gather evidence against them. The Spade's are the very best in their field, or else they wouldn't have been initiated into _The House_." Jii-san slowly turned around to face Aoko. Tears rimmed his eyes, and Aoko felt her heart break for the second time that day. She could already feel the tears building within herself.

"I couldn't let it go. It had to be me! I had to be the one to lure them out because it was my fault he-"

Aoko shot from her seat like a bullet, ignoring her straining muscles, and refusing to let him finish. "You're wrong!" Her voice cracked with emotion. "You're wrong Jii-san!" A hush fell over the bar, but Aoko refused to let it stay. "It wasn't you who killed him. Whatever, _whoever _caused that accident- it wasn't your fault! Even now, you've never failed Kuroba-sensei!"

"I'm the reason his son is a thief!" He shot back with venom.

"No, Kaito's the reason he's a thief, and I'm the reason I'm his accomplice." Aoko countered hotly. "He made his choice just like I made mine." She breathed deeply, and walked around the bar to Jii-san's side . "You and Chikage-san have to _stop this_! Whether either of you were right to make the decisions you did doesn't matter anymore. Jii-san, you have every right to feel included in capturing Kuroba-sensei's murders." Aoko patted his back, "Just like Kaito does, just like I do." Aoko squeezed his arm, and let the tears roll down her face. "I loved Kuroba-sensei too. Even after finding out he was the one my dad had been chasing the whole time. Even though I don't know why he decided to continue with it I can say one thing hasn't changed." She continued, her voice raw. "I still believe he was great man who deserved to see the person his son would become."

Aoko showed Jii-san her empty hand and in a quick flourish she conjured a handkerchief and gave it to him. Jii-san was stock still, and wide-eyed throughout her little lecture. He took the offered handkerchief, and wiped his eyes and nose.

Aoko wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket, and continued, "So that's when you went, and had that first heist. Kaito being Kaito confronted you. He found out the truth, and the rest is history." Jii-san nodded mutely.

Aoko collected her thoughts. "The only question is, how do I join this _House of Cards_?"

Jii-san took several shaky breaths, and answered. "I'll call in a friend, and he'll come to test you. If he thinks you're a good candidate he will place your name down on a roster. From there you will be interviewed by the board of training, and then placed in the Basic Assistance Training program. You must complete this program in one year's time or you'll be forced out. If you're forced out you'd have to wait 3 years before trying again. Only by completing the basic course can you advance into the Magician's Assistant course. From there you will be allowed to learn two master level skills. I chose disguise, and advance tool engineering. If you want to, you could choose disguise, and impersonation. _The House of Cards_ guard high level trade secrets zealously, and will not teach them to anyone who isn't a member. The only exceptions to this rule are the Masters of the Arts who are able to teach three people of their choosing. Toichi-sama was one of these masters."

Aoko gritted her teeth. It sounded like so many hoops to jump through, and one year sounded too long a wait to learn these things. If she wanted to try at being the best assistant, and maybe pick up any loose information regarding Kuroba-sensei then she'd need to follow the rules.

"She was relieved, you know." Jii-san said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. Aoko looked at him in confusion. "When you said you wanted to be an assistant for yourself, too. Chikage-sama was very relieved."

Aoko shook her head slowly. "She should have never been worried about that to begin with. I would have never continued this training if it wasn't something I wanted to do."

Aoko paused, remembering the other Kuroba she had worried that day. "Kaito's also worried."

"He may have mentioned you acting distant lately," Jii-san admitted.

"If only I had something to tell him, I know it'd be enough! If I tried, and took a page from his book and said 'I've got something to do today,' he'd follow me or figure it out." Aoko deflated, and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. "Chikage-san's training takes a lot of time, and energy so it isn't like I mean to be isolating."

Jii-san put a hand on her shoulders. "Sounds like the young miss needs an alibi. How about a job that could also help you with Chikage-sama's training regime?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Jii-san smiled. "I'll tell you later. First, let's go over Kaito-bocchama's new plan." He gestured to the folder she left at the bar table.

Aoko could already tell it was going to be another long night for her.


	4. Initial Review

"Go Hiromi-chan! You're doing great!" The instructor Yamada-san called out encouragingly.

Aoko felt confident in her acrobatic improvement, but 'great,' was a stretch. When Chikage-san set up her training regime at_ Star-Set Gym, _she had told her friend (one of the owners of the gym) Yamada-san that Aoko's name was Hiromi Nasagi, and she was a 19 year-old aspiring acrobat who wanted to learn it all, including self-defense. According to Chikage-san, Yamada-san would feel uneasy teaching her advanced acrobatics if she knew Aoko was still attending high school.

"Besides, isn't it safer too?" Chikage-san had asked on that first day. "Imagine your father or Kaito poking their noses around asking for an Aoko Nakamori."

Aoko thought that if they were close enough to ask about her by name they'd no doubt bring a photo of her too. What then? She hadn't dressed any differently. Only wearing trace amounts of make-up that Chikage-san assured her made her look older.

'Hiromi-chan,' was currently doing flips on a small wire hanging from the ceiling. There was a net under her just in case she fell, but she hadn't needed it in a whole month. It was a rare comfort nonetheless. She had only started taking to the gymnastic, and acrobatics portion of her training recently, despite Chikage-san giving her heaps of references and study materials. Building up the muscles to do the maneuvers took time, and only now was it paying off.

Aoko did another set of flips and balanced with one leg on the wire. Her body wasn't as fatigued as it was before but she still wasn't satisfied with her stability. It was decent, but not great, and most certainly not extraordinary.

"Wow, I can't believe just a month ago you didn't know anything!" Yamada-san clapped her hands in excitement. A beep echoed through the walls signaling Aoko's next training set. "Time for self-defense!"

Aoko balanced her way over to the side pillar where they hung a rope ladder. She climbed down, and wiped the sweat off her face with a towel. All-in-all she was proud of her progress, but she was a long way from Chikage-san's precise and graceful movements. Her shoulders slouched just thinking of the moves the older woman had showed her before she left. If Chikage-san was a graceful swan, then Aoko was a bumbling chicken. Before she could go too far down in her insecurities Yamada-san came back with her husband in tow.

The two Yamadas were as different as night and day. Kagami Yamada was a short, petite young woman who had long black hair and a contagious smile. She was Aoko's acrobatics and gymnastics coach, and perhaps the sole reason Aoko hasn't devolved into a puddle of shame. The woman had a way of making everyone's day brighter.

Yosuke Yamada was a tall, and intimidating man who was very stern. He had light blond hair and eyes as dark as fresh ground coffee beans. He was a Mixed Martial Artist champion, and the one who opened the gym first. He wasn't an unkind man just incredibly strict in his techniques and teaching philosophy. He would only ever accept someone's best performance in all practices.

When Yamada-sensei (as she differentiates) caught Aoko's eyes he gave her a brisk nod. "Ready to start?"

Aoko smiled, "Let me stretch again, first. Flexibility is really important to me after all."

He nodded in reply and headed to the net taking it down, and wheeling in the ring- or giant mat- they'll be fighting on.

Aoko began to do some stretches, and transitioned into yoga poses. When Jii-san mentioned the fact that magician assistants were some of the most flexible people in the world, Aoko began to include them in her exercises. She was already able to fit in the boxes Jii-san had collected for her training. Now she wanted to fit in an even tighter space. A suitcase perhaps?

When Yamada-sensei was done setting up, he and Aoko began their training. Aoko was still learning how to block and redirect attacks, but she would begin her transition to offensive maneuvers as soon as Yamada-sensei was confident in her kicks and punches. She knew the proper form for attacks already, as it was one of the first exercises. She had power, confidence, and speed to deliver her attacks, but her stamina proved faulty.

To improve both her stamina and her leg strength, the Yamadas have added free-running to her already stacked routine. At first Aoko dreaded the extra workload, but she quickly found herself enjoying it. The very first lesson was about falling. There were so many different ways to fall that would lessen the damage and- even though she left the gym looking as if she'd been mugged- she had a blast learning them all. On days like this one (when Aoko could manage to get a room to herself) the Yamadas would turn on some music and she'd lose herself in the obstacles they'd set up to strengthen her body. It was the only time she felt powerful, and she only wished she could feel that with acrobatics too.

"That's enough for today Nasagi-san. You've done well. Next time we will begin working on attacks."

Aoko bowed respectfully, "thank you for your instructions!" They got off the rink and moved it back into the other room. Aoko could barely contain her excitement, they'd be setting up the free-running course for her next, and she couldn't wait. They decided it was best to end her training on a high note with something that boosted her confidence, and so they saved it for last.

They were just about to take the movable walls out when Aoko got a call on her phone. Looking at the I.D. and seeing Jii-san's name she quickly excused herself from the room, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Nakamori-san, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I was wondering if you'd take a job for me tonight." His voice was calm but she recognized traces of nervousness.

"Of course Jii-san, what do you need?" She hoped her voice didn't come across too worried.

"W-well if you could stop by I'd be most grateful!"

"I'll head over there right now."

Aoko said a quick goodbye, and ended the call. The tone of Jii-san's voice had worried her. They had a Kid heist tomorrow and Kaito had something big planned. The spectacle needed two people to preform and stay in contact with each other.

After apologizing to the Yamadas for the inconvenience, she took off to the_ Blue Parrot._

* * *

If someone told Aoko four months ago that she'd be taking part in a Kaitou Kid heist she would probably laugh in that person's face or hit them. If someone told her last week that Jii-san would sprain his ankle and his writs while changing one of the parlor's light-bulbs she might have done the same. After all, Jii-san was always so careful with everything he did and to her, nothing would change that.

Now, suspended on a wire in the shadows double-checking all the equipment, she felt more like crying.

_"You're the only one who knows the plan! Besides, you've come a long way Nakamori-san!"_ Aoko remembered the desperation in his face and really, how could she ever say no?

She reported everything to Jii-san who happily reported to Kaito. It was dumb luck that this trick didn't require direct contact with Kaito or else she'd be screwed royally.

"Leave no stone left unturned!" her father bellowed below her. She held her breath when they ran right past her and waited a bit before moving on to the next set up. She pushed the thought of betraying her father from her mind and continued with her work.

Kid was going to be impersonating a certain celebrity that apparently got access to the jewel viewing thanks to his girlfriend being the daughter of the owner. Going into this heist, Aoko wondered how that would work considering Kaito wasn't a person known for romance. Her traitorous mind spammed her with memories of the date-but-not-date they had during a Kid heist. She remembered how her heart skipped in front of a multicolored fountain, the insistent fluttering in her stomach, and the flush to her cheeks she had hoped the colors of the fountain and the night would disguise. He had his tender moments she supposed.

Her initial worries proved to be unfounded when she managed to get a glimpse of the happy couple as they passed through each corridor admiring the art pieces._ Admiring_ was putting it lightly as it seemed Kid was the only one paying any attention to the installations while his 'girlfriend,' hung on his arm taking all the best pictures at all the right angles. Aoko only wished she had that much confidence, and in her opinion it was well warranted. From what she knew the owner's daughter was not only a beautiful woman but a successful university student as well. Evidently she made the best grades and had even created her own line of popular skin care products.

Aoko finished the last of her set-up, and positioned herself at the back corner of the ceiling rafters on the twelfth story. Her dark clothing and her newly acquired flexibility would prevent people from noticing her presence. At least, it was supposed to be enough. Aoko couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. It couldn't be Kid because he had long moved on to the next exhibit, and soon he will make his move.

_ No one knows you're here,_ Aoko thought nervously._ It's just in your head because this is the first time you're helping him as the heist takes place. You're only used to helping him behind the scenes._ Aoko took a deep breath, and waited for Kid's signal.

Loud shouts and applause could be heard even from her perch stories above where Kaitou Kid's spectacle was occurring. Aoko shook her unease from her mind, and began her work. She needed to set up zip-lines and wires that would allow Kid to escape the police by floating around the room. The police will question how these zip-lines were assembled considering up until Kid's distraction, they had every story and every exhibit covered. She set up each zip-line and hooked it in the exact way Kid had indicated. She took great care not to even touch the ground as she traversed the newly secured rigs. She carried some extra kilograms so that she could match Kid in weight, if the rigs could hold her with little give than the wires were taunt enough to function properly.

Aoko couldn't shake the feeling of being watched even through her set-up, but no matter where she looked the room was empty. She scarcely had any time to wonder about this when she heard loud shouts, and chaos break from Kid's position down below.

She had to hurry to the next job, and secure the position for Kid's escape. He's planning on using a dummy attached to a hand glider to lure the police in the opposite direction while he infiltrates a neighboring building to wait for the police to clear some of the gathering crowd. Once the crowd is cleared he will join their group in leaving the perimeter. This means more wires that Aoko was responsible for setting, and clearing up before the police can fully get a closer look at the rigs. She had to move fast. She made it to the spot where she would be attaching the tightrope to the building for Kid to walk over when she heard hurried footsteps coming from the room she was just in.

There was a loud, thudding sound of a door slamming open followed by her father's yelling. Kid had arrived. Aoko cursed under her breath. Kid had arrived, and he was too early.

Tension sent her heart racing in panic and there was a moment where her fumbling fingers nearly dropped one of the rigs. _Why was he so early!? _She thought helplessly.

Almost as if reading her thoughts through the earpiece, Jii-san anxiously responded "something seems to have happened at the main entrance."

Kid had begun his flight through the room throwing glitter bombs and multicolored confetti at the officers in a grand sweep. She would only have seconds and her nerves made her hands shake. _Pokerface. _Aoko took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders. There was no time to think about how she could fail. She swallowed the last dregs of her doubt and set the rig. She shot the other end at the neighboring building and pulled on the wire with all she had. The tightrope snapped from her side! She'd have to rebuild from a more leveled angle. After informing Jii-san where she was at and what she planned on doing, she quickly balanced her way on the side of the building carrying the limp side of the line with her. She used two rigs this time as she set up her side. She pulled again with all of her strength and it held fast. Not wanting to risk Kid's life on an uncertainty she took another breath and began to cross over to the neighboring building. If the line snapped, she'd plummet. She vaguely heard Jii-san shout something to her over her earpiece. He was likely monitoring her movements and knew what she had decided. She was already walking the tightrope across and she wouldn't turn around or look down. It was better her than Kid.

She got to the other side with no problems, and it was not a moment too soon because just as she found a dark corner to hide while still watching, she saw Kid deploy the dummy. The police followed as expected, and after several minutes of waiting for the police sirens to fade away, Aoko saw Kid swagger his way over to the building she was hiding in.

The entire time he was on the wire she couldn't breath. Logically she knew that the line would hold. She had made sure of it herself, but this was Kid's-_ Kaito's-_ life on the line and it meant so much more to her.

Kid had safely passed over to the building and Aoko released the breath she had been holding. He was safe. She waited in the cramped corner making herself as small as possible when Kid entered the room. A small part of her yearned to reveal herself to him. To end all the secrets and lies. To stand up and prove to him how useful she could be. She wasn't the ditzy inspector's daughter she had pretended to be. She had her own identity separate from her beloved father. She was_ Aoko_ Nakamori, with her own principles, ideas on justice, and dreams. She wanted to tell him what she had discovered about herself. How she wanted to bring more light and fun into the world, and how she wanted to be a part of something bigger than herself. No matter how insistent these thoughts were she would never be able to reveal her tricks to the one and only person she wanted to confide in more than anything. An ache shot through her heart as she heard him pass by where she was hiding.

"Great work, Jii-chan! Everything went exactly as planned." Kid paused in his praise, listening to what his companion had to say on the other end. "Sorry, sorry, Jii-chan, I'll explain what happened later." He went through the door and Aoko let her shoulders slump against the wall.

He'll never know how her heart races, or what she's willing to do to help him. Her butt hit the cold tile of the floor and she hugged herself. Soon she'll have to walk her way back to the building she came from. Belatedly she realized that it was the first time she preformed the stunt without being at the gym with a net under her. She must have been too concerned for Kaito to care.

* * *

It was much later in the early morning, after she had cleaned up all the equipment, dropped them off at Jii-san's place and went home when she received a text from him. No matter how many times she re-read it she couldn't understand the implication.

_From: Master Jii_

_Congratulations, Nakamori-san. You've passed the first trial. _

Exhausted and confused Aoko felt herself drift off to sleep, promising herself to get her answers the next time she saw Jii-san.

* * *

A/N: I have finally finished this chapter after having it float around my room like a haunting ghost for too many months. I doubt I'll be able to do regular uploads considering this year will be the most difficult year I will personally face because of many different reasons. One of which is my new career opportunity than while incredibly welcomed is still a huge challenge that I do not feel the least bit prepared for.

I'd like to thank every single person who had placed this story under their favorite/ follow list and commented. I honestly don't know if I would have posted this nearly as quickly without everyone showing their support and enjoyment of this story. While I can safely say regular updates are off the table for me right now, I can say that I will continue this story when I can, provided I am still able to get inspiration. This fic has been a long time coming and planning ever since I was little. Aoko had always been in my thoughts and having her as a proud and strong assistant had been something I wanted to see in canon but never did. I was too self-conscious to try and write back then, and have only built the confidence to post my thoughts/ chapters last year. I'm so relieved you all enjoy it and have been nothing but positive. It truly means so much to me. I hope you all stay safe during this crisis. thank you again.


	5. Good Company

Aoko checked the time on her phone and waited in confusion outside of _The White Rabbit_. It was past any reasonable hour on a school night, and she was wearing her best dress along with make-up. She had been getting help from Chikage-san on how to make herself look older and it was coming in handy that night. According to her resources anyone under the age of 18 was not allowed entry overnight, but it was her companion that chose this location. It was also her companion who advised her on looking much older, or else she needn't had bothered so much. She was a little less than a year away from 18 to begin with.

Jii-san finally appeared and looked her over with a satisfied smile. "You look wonderful Nakamori-san."

"Better than the last time I snuck in at a bar?" She asked cheekily.

Jii-san's eyes lit up with a hint of mischief, "Much improved. Unfortunately the young master will not be here to see it." He held out his arm and Aoko took the offer.

"Jii-san, why are we here, again?" Aoko asked while checking out the once tame diner. The place was lit up like a club with cheerful music and multicolored lights.

"Because we have reservations, and a meeting with old friends of mine and Kuroba-sama."

'_His and Kuroba-sensei's?' _"This wouldn't have something to do with my alibi, and Chikage-san's training would it? You did say you've thought of something."

"An alibi, yes. As for the training well, that's going to depend on you. First I want to introduce you to this building _officially_." Jii-san gestured to _The White Rabbit_. "By day a popular, but expensive diner. By night a club with a preforming show!" Jii-san smiled widely as they stepped in front of the bouncer. Jii-san gave his name and they were drawn into the building and told to wait off to the side.

The interior was nothing like Aoko remembered from the last time. The multicolored lights decorated the room like a crystalline cavern. Large, dark curtains draped over each wall giving the place a sense of infinity, like looking up at the night sky. There was a large hole in the center of the building. Rainbow silk fabric cascaded from the ceiling. Aoko noticed how there was a border surrounding the area where the hole was where no one sat despite many tables filling out already.

Before Aoko could ask what everything was about, a man around her father's age had strolled up to welcome them. He had dusky brown hair striped with grey, and a sincere smile that led up to his brown eyes. He wore an olive green suit with golden buttons and cufflinks, overall he was rather attractive for his age.

"Ah, Konosuke-kun nice to see you!" His voice boomed over the clamour of the noisy patrons. "You're right on time for the show!"

"Yuzu-kun, good to see you. Sorry for the short notice, I normally call in advance." Jii-san answered timidly.

"No apology necessary, you know you're always welcome here, day or night!" 'Yuzu-kun,' glanced around the room and gestured for Jii-san and Aoko to follow him up to a higher floor.

Jii-san and Aoko obediently followed after him taking great care to not accidently disturb the other guests as they got settled. They climbed up the spiral staircase as quickly as they could but their host seemed to be much faster. Twice they had lost sight of him in the crowd only to find him whenever he would back-pedal to get them. They climbed all the way to the third floor and Aoko watched in curiosity as their host pulled a staircase from the roof and he ascended to what she assumed to be an attic space. An attic space that she hadn't noticed the last time she was here. Jii-san began to follow him up, but Aoko grabbed his sleeve.

"Does Kaito know about him?"

Jii-san looked despondently in her eyes and shook his head. "No, Kaito-bocchama doesn't know any of the people we'll meet tonight. His mother made it so." He politely took her hand off his cuff and climbed up the stairs. Aoko wondered about that, and after remembering the devastating look on his face she decided not to pursue it for now. It was clearly a sore spot.

When they reached the attic space the man known so far as 'Yuzu-kun,' had turned around and spread his arms out. "This is a much better room for conversation! No extra noise here, unless of course you count the bustling of my performers as they get ready!"

Almost as if validating this statement, a group of people dressed in shimmering outfits had entered the area in a babbling rush. Each performer had a different, but equally vibrant outfit with expressive make-up. They seemed to be going over their routine and had begun to form a line around the opening of the hole. When one spotted them they immediately hushed the others, and the volume lowered considerably.

"Now introductions are in order, right Konosuke-kun?" The man held his hand out for Aoko to shake. "My name is Yuzuru Haido and I am the manager and night-time owner of _The White Rabbit_."

"O-Oh! It's nice to meet you, Haido-san. My name is. . ." Aoko looked to Jii-san wondering if it was safe to tell this man her real name.

"Aoko Nakamori, but it's a bit of a secret Yuzu-kun." Jii-san quickly added.

Haido-san looked at Aoko more closely and seemed to come to some conclusions of his own. Before she could begin to worry about what he took from that, Haido-san smiled and pulled a chair out for her to take.

"For the _young _Nakamori-san." He added giving it away.

Aoko took the seat and Jii-san sat down to her left while Haido-san caged her in on the right. '_Odd how no one sat in the seat facing me directly_,'Aoko thought awkwardly while placing the cloth napkin in her lap. _'Whoever we're waiting for must be someone important.' _

"You see Yuzxu-kun, I've claimed Nakamori-san here as my disciple. She's already been tested, and passed." Jii-san passed Aoko a menu that was placed on the side of the table.

"So all that's left is the registry. You've never taken on a student before Konosuke-kun, she must be something truly special." Haido-san glanced at Aoko and chuckled at the expression she made when looking at the prices. "Don't worry so much sweetheart, I'm sure he doesn't mind paying for you. Especially since I always add his old mentor discount into his total."

"Old mentor?" Aoko raised her eyebrow, intrigued. '_Didn't he just say Jii-chan has never taken on a student?' _

"Kuroba-sama and I merely advised him on a few performances and investment details." Jii-san answered with visible nostalgia.

"_'__Details!?'_ Absolutely not Konosuke-kun! What you both had done was nothing so small or trivial, and I've told you this before!" Haido-san looked offended and locked eyes with Aoko. "Kuroba-kun and Konosuke-kun had helped me through some of my toughest times. They encouraged me when no one else would and believed in me when no one else had. Back before I was in charge of _The White Rabbit _at night and doing travelling shows, I was a kid on the street. No money, no plans, and most damning of all- no _connections._" He took a deep breath and continued. "I was preforming on the street when I first met Kuroba-kun. Here's a guy that couldn't have been much older than me but had the confidence and talent of a man who's lived lifetimes." His eyes became distant here, and a large smile overtook his face. "He somehow saw talent in me. Offered me a job. I thought it was going to be something sketchy. 'Too good to be true,' I thought. He said he was looking for a stage warmer- an opening act to 'warm up the crowd!'" He chuckled and leaned closer to Aoko's ear. "I thought 'can't get any worse, probably preforming in some hole-in-the-wall place. It wasn't." He leaned back and exclaimed, "It was the _Chapeau Magique_ theatre!"

Aoko's eyes widened both in shock over his volume and in his news. The _Chapeau Magique_ theatre had been renowned for hosting many of the finest performers in the world.

"You should have seen his face when we took him there for the first time. He looked like he would faint." Jii-san added playfully with a wink to Aoko.

"You're forgetting the part I didn't believe you, Konosuke-kun!" Haido-san added pointing an accusatory finger at Jii-san. Both men laughed and Aoko couldn't help joining in. Their good humor was infectious. "That's when I began to open for them until I got noticed by talent scouts. I'll never forget it." He looked at Jii-san gratefully. "It was some of the best days of my life."

The words hung in the air warmly and the trio fell into a short, comfortable silence before Jii-san broke. "I should have called to tell you myself Yuzu-kun. I was just so-" a look of utter anguish fell over Jii-san's face like an unwelcomed cloud. He continued to struggle with his words and Aoko discreetly placed her hand on his arm worriedly. Jii-san looked at her and relaxed.

"Konosuke-kun if I've told you once I've told you a million times, it's alright-" Haido-san began but was interrupted.

"No Yuzu-kun, it isn't alright!" Jii-san sighed and explained, mostly to Aoko's benefit. "My actions after Kuroba-sama's death would've no doubt made him upset had he been alive." He looked back at Haido-san who for his part looked like he's heard this speech a thousand times. "I should have told you, and everyone else he and I met in our travels. He and I loved coming here to watch your shows."

Haido-san smiled at Jii-san tearfully, "I remember how angry he was when I told him I wasn't going to be dancing anymore."

"That's only because he was under the impression you were quitting aerial dance completely." Jii-san huffed in obvious agitation, instantly lightening the mood.

"He wouldn't let me finish!" Haido-san defended. He looked at Aoko and explained, "He asked me when my next show was, I told him there wouldn't be one. He did his thing where his face would go blank and he would shut down." He heaved a sigh, "Before I could tell him why he began his lecture on 'talent is like a blade,' and I couldn't get a word in."

Aoko snorted at that. Jii-san always has the same lecture whenever she began to show signs of defeat. _'Talent is like a blade, it must be routinely sharpened for it to be useful.' _

"It took me months to get him to talk to you," Jii-san said angrily.

"Imagine how I felt!"

Aoko chuckled at their back-and-forth causing both men to stop and look at her. "I-I'm sorry," she gasped between laughs. When she calmed down enough to breathe she continued. "I can just tell you all were very good friends. It's funny. . ." She looked down at her lap, "I wish I got to know that side of Kuroba-sensei." She didn't add how she also wished Kaito was here to hear these stories with her. _'It would have meant so much to him,' _she thought sadly.

"Did you say _'Kuroba-sensei'_?" Haido-san asked. He looked at Jii-san, "Is this the reason you chose her?"

"Jii-san smiled, "it is a part of it, yes." He explained how Aoko was Kaito's best friend and Aoko picked it up from there.

She told him about her life before the Kurobas, and how she met Kaito. She explained how Kaito had changed her life and how his family inspired and encouraged her. She told him of all the things Kuroba-sensei, Chikage-san and Kaito had taught her. Kaito and his family had meant so much to her. After all, if it wasn't for them she wouldn't know where she'd be. She spoke until her voice seemed sore and when she got to the part of Chikage-san's training (she made sure to avoid mention of Kaitou Kid) Jii-san jumped in.

"That's why I brought her here." Jii-san explained while inputting his and Aoko's orders into a tablet-like device. "You see, she has the talent but none of the guidance. The drive but none of the confidence." He looked in Haido-san's eyes. "I wanted to show her what confidence looks like in a performance. Maybe give her a chance to talk to some of your dancers. If you had a job opening she could benefit from that, too."

Haido-san smiled conspiratorially and said, "I'll do you one better." He gestured to the aerial silks tied to the rafters above them. "After tonight's show, I'll show you some exercises."

Aoko gaped, and glanced at the dancers who were slowly, and gracefully descending to the lower floors.

"As for the job, I'm not supposed to hire high schoolers for something as dangerous as preforming aerials." Haido-san cradled his chin in thought. "Becoming a waitress wouldn't help too much with becoming an assistant. I suppose you can be hired on as a part of the skeleton crew, but they arrive very late. Past high schooler curfew in fact." He noticed Aoko's confusion and elaborated. "The skeleton crew are the people in charge of turning this place from a diner to a show and back again." Haido-san gestured to the lights throughout the entire building. "They're responsible for lights, sound, equipment, and clean-up." He looked at Aoko, "That okay with you? We have the latest systems so it'll help you learn some stage-hand things."

"Yes! That's more than okay, it's _perfect_! Thank you so much!" Aoko bowed her head in gratitude causing Haido-san to laugh.

"You're very welcome Nakamori-chan! Any friend of the Kurobas and Konosuke-kun is a friend of mine! Now that we've talked, how about we watch this show from a better viewpoint?"

Aoko and Jii-san agreed and they headed down to the second floor to watch the dancers go to work. Throughout the performance Haido-san would explain the dancers' movements and hand/ weight placement. Aoko's mind raced with the new information and the excitement that someday soon, she'll be able to do those same maneuvers. She only hoped one day she'd be as graceful.

Hours later when the last patrons were leaving, Haido-san had taken Aoko and Jii-san to the first floor viewing of the hole. He instructed Aoko through the process of climbing up, but she already knew how.

"Impressive. You could have mentioned you weren't a novice Nakamori-chan." Haido-san said disappointedly.

"I am a novice Haido-san, I'm just copying what I saw earlier." She responded while twirling around practicing her speed. She figured out how to turn herself upside down and just hung there. It wasn't too different from the acrobatics at the gym.

"You got all that from just watching?" He now said in interest. He walked forward to where she was hanging and guided her arm and wrist. "Relax your arm a bit more. Like this."

When her body was truly relaxed she held her form stock-still as Haido-san instructed.

"There you go, nice and relaxed. Breathe deeply and close your eyes. Good. Now I want you to pay close attention to your movements. Konosuke-kun is going to play some music and we're going to leave this floor for a bit. Just do whatever feels right as long as your feet don't touch the floor." Haido-san said before his steps faded away from her hearing.

For a while Aoko just hung there feeling the strain of her muscles and somehow weightless simultaneously. Haido-san moved her arms and wrists in a couple of ways and suddenly her body didn't feel as heavy as before. Slowly, Aoko lifted her leg and shifted her weight as some of the dancers had earlier that night. She listened to the music, a piano ballad that started slow and picked up in tempo. It was a wistful song, like someone wanting to confess their love by musically reinventing the lows and highs of their relationship.

'_If it were me, who would I confess to? How would I do it? How could I express the life we've lived together?' _Aoko pulled an image of the only guy she'd ever see spending the rest of her life with.

Her body began to move and she began to slowly spin with her arms caged in_. Before she met him she was alone and scared. _She climbed the silk to a higher point and let herself slip down taking care not to hit the floor, and she repeated this two more times. _She was just going through the motions, doing what was expected of her but always going nowhere. _She stopped at the spot where she began, and twisted spinning wide. _He changed everything when she met him. _She began to make her spins faster and tighter. _Before she knew it she had found herself and her best friend- the two of them becoming true partners-in-magical mayhem. _She began to experiment with her movements, taking what she learned from the previous performances and pushing past them. _She met his family and each one fit so perfectly together and somehow they still managed to find a place for her, to teach her things that made her believe in the impossible. _Aoko twisted and grabbed the silk with her legs keeping her hands free. She arched her back and posed in a flight position. Aoko held that position for a moment basking in the high before the fall. Her body trembled, knowing what is to come.

_His father died, debilitating him, his family, and her. _Aoko slowly dropped her arms. _His death was as sudden as a bolt of lightning, _and Aoko dropped. She slid down just above the ground. If she had caught herself even a second later she'd hit the ground. She took a shaky breath and began to climb to her previous spot laboriously. Just remembering the weight of the death and his reaction had made her hyper-aware of her muscles aching. She began to climb up to her starting spot but it was hard, her hands were sweaty and shaking. She didn't know if it was sweat or tears stinging her eyes, but it made it hard to see.

Despite the difficulty she persisted in her climb. Back to her starting spot. She spun in circles until she was tangled within the silk. _This is the part where she created her greatest and worst illusion. _She began to move her body more mechanically like a puppet on a string. _She was a slave to the part she created for herself_. She continued these motions until the silk wrapping around her began to tighten to an uncomfortable degree. When it seemed like there was no way out she twisted and turned her body, slowly stripping away the pieces that bound her.

The final part had her upside down, supported by only one leg wrapped in the silk binding. She moved her legs and swung from side-to-side stretching out her arms in the controlled way Haido-san had taught her. She did several consecutive back-flips and at one point she was bold enough to jump from one silk to another and back again. She ended her performance on the same thread line in the same spot, and position she had started out in. Relaxed but now tired, strong and weak at the same time. Her dance felt right, these were the highlights and low-lights of her and Kaito's relationship. It was her life.

There was several moments of silence until she heard clapping from somewhere nearby. She followed the noise to a dark corner of the room she hadn't noticed during her performance. Standing and clapping enthusiastically was Haido-san while Jii-san had his phone out recording the whole thing. Next to Jii-san was a new face she hadn't seen before.

The face belonged to a woman who looked slightly older than Jii-san with dark skin and light, grey curly hair. She applauded as well with a small, polite smile on her face.

"Magnificent! What a show for a first-timer!" Haido-san called out while jogging towards her. "Your body began to shake over halfway through and your gripping was still clumsy, but it was raw and powerful!" He held out his arms and helped Aoko down to the ground complimenting her all-the-while. "If being a magician's assistant doesn't work out for you, you have a promising future as an aerial silk dancer, I'll fund you myself!"

The thought of preforming in front of a crowd while she bared her soul and made her body bend in ways that didn't look painful made Aoko's stomach twist with nausea.

Mercifully, Jii-san came up to them and ended her suffering. "Yes, well she's decided to become an assistant so your funds will not be necessary Yuzu-kun." He turned to Aoko and flashed her a proud smile, "You were excellent Nakamori-san. You really put your all in it."

"Well Konosuke-kun, it isn't as if she couldn't do both. There _have _been examples of assistants who were also performers in their own right." Haido-san turned back to Aoko, "He is right about one thing Nakamori-chan, it really is just a lack of confidence that stops you." His smile grew wider before he announced, "confidence you can get by performing here!" when he saw the look on Aoko's face he quickly added, 'After practice and training of course!"

The feeling of nausea came back full-force and from what she could tell of Haido-san's expression there was no talking him out of this decision. If there was even a small chance to prevent strangers from seeing her flail on a silk line then she had to try. "You said you're not allowed to hire highschoolers for the dancing portions." She knew what his answer would be but she found herself hoping anyway.

"Well, that was before I knew I was robbing the public of an artist!" Haido-san crossed his arms, but the grin never left his face.

"Are any of you going to introduce me or have I become invisible?" Came a low and feminine voice from behind the men. The woman stepped between them, and gave Aoko a pleasant smile. "Hello dear, my name is Katherine Ohara. You don't know me, but I am the one who tested you," she bowed in introduction.

Aoko bowed lowly, wondering what test the woman was referring to when her mind helpfully reminded her of Jii-san's cryptic text message after the last Kaitou Kid heist. She had completely forgotten to ask him what he meant after he invited her out to _The White Rabbit_. She'd never _(legally) _been and was so excited it was pushed to the back of her mind.

"It's lovely to meet you Ohara-san." Aoko responded distractedly.

"It's pretty late Jii-kun would you be a dear and drive me home?" Ohara-san asked politely.

"You got a lot of nerve asking that after showing up _hours late_ to this meeting." Haido-san chided irritably.

"Hey I made it to the important part." Ohara-san gestured to Aoko, causing her to blush and avert her eyes. She was fine with Haido-san and Jii-san watching because after talking with them she felt she knew them a little, but the same could not be said for this lady. She suddenly felt the need to hide, but she's been offered a wonderful oppertunity and she'd hate to ruin it with her nerves.

"Should I stay and observe the skeleton crew?" Aoko asked turning to face Haido-san.

"No, no, you'll have plenty of time when you start this weekend." Before Aoko could ask he seemed to read her mind and answered, "Friday night. We close at midnight, so that's when you'll be showing up."

Aoko nodded and thanked Haido-san profusely before Jii-san eventually towed her out the front door. They loaded into Jii-san's car and took off towards the high-end parts of the city where all the most expensive hotels were. During the car ride Jii-san explained that Ohara-san was the friend Jii-san called to test her. Or rather, she was the _main__ assistant_ of the friend he called to test her. Apparently her magician partner was Kuroba-sensei's kohai.

"My master had learned under the same master magician Kuroba-san had. Kuroba-san had only one year on master, but they helped and challenged each other. He thought of him as an older brother of sorts." Ohara-san explained while turning around in the front seat to look at Aoko.

"I see." Aoko wondered about the people she's met thus far. _Why does Chikage-san have a problem with them?_

"When Jii-kun asked me to run a test I knew you had to have some amount of potential, but I'd never guessed how far along you already were." Her eyes lit up with excitement, "I saw your performance under stress at the Kid heist. You were impressive." Her face turned playfully guilty, "I guess I should apologize for giving you a tough time."

"_You _were the reason Kid had to leave much earlier than planned?" Aoko gaped at Ohara-san. She felt her heart raced and a cold sweat run down her back. _how did she even know about Kid?_

"Ohara-san and her master are well aware of Kid's creation. They helped Toichi-sama meet the right people and fill out the right paperwork for him to register." Jii-san explained helpfully.

Aoko's confusion skyrocketed. _'Register?' As a thief? _"What do you mean by that, Jii-san?" She looked at Jii-san in the mirror.

"Before we get into that, I'd like you to fill out this paperwork." Ohara-san passed Aoko a small packet with a pen attached to the clipboard. "It's the first step to completing your registry. You fill out this paperwork, then you attend your student orientation where you'll receive your I.D. card and be sworn in." She looked at Aoko's alarmed expression and softened hers. "I know it sounds scary, but it's to ensure you of your loyalties- legally."

Aoko took the offered clipboard and pen in suspicion. "So do all first-timers in _The House_ have to go through all this security stuff." Aoko lifted up the different pages in the packet wondering about each question. There was a space for a parent/guardian's signature, and she wondered who would sign that. Surely not her father. The idea of her asking him to fill out the form so she could better help Kaitou Kid sent her heart into a panic. _No definitely not!_

"About that Nakamori-san. . . Jii-san and I aren't just enrolling you in the Basic Assistant Program. We're enrolling you in _The Helping Hand_." Ohara-san unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. "If it's okay with you we can discuss this at a later, more convenient time for you. I was supposed to meet up with you all earlier tonight but unfortunately I was _occupied_." She handed Aoko a card with her number on it. "Call me when you're ready." She looked at Aoko seriously, "Jii-san told me you already agreed but you can still back out." She smiled at her, "You can return the Basic Assistant forms- it's the top three papers- and _The Helping_ _Hand- _if you decide to- when we meet next." Ohara-san turned to Jii-san, "Thank you for the ride. I really do believe she has potential." She turned around to leave, but seemed to remember something at the last minute. "Oh, and Jii-kun, Royce-sama told me to tell you to give Kuroba-san our regards." Her voice was hard and icy here. It was very clear to Aoko that despite any amicable message this 'Royce-sama' was trying to convey it was lost in Ohara-san's tone.

Jii-san smiled guiltily and nodded, "will do Kathrine-san, but please remind him I've been trying for years."

"I already had. She's never let him close before, don't know why he thinks she'll start now." Ohara-san waved her hand and bid them goodbye.

Only when Jii-san peeled out of the hotel's round-about did Aoko find the confidence to voice her questions.

"What's the deal with Chikage-san and Ohara-san? Why doesn't Kaito know about Haido-san, or this 'Royce-sama? He was close to Kuroba-sensei wasn't he?"

For a long while Jii-san didn't answer, and after awhile Aoko figured he wouldn't. The fatigue of the aerial dance was setting in, and she was nodding off when he finally responded.

"Kaito-bocchama has no memory of meeting Yuzu-kun, Katherine-san, or even Royce-san, but Toichi-sama had introduced them." Jii-san's grip on the steering wheel turned harsh. "Chikage-sama didn't want Kaito-bocchama involved with _The House of Cards_. She. . . has lingering resentments towards them and it only increased after Toichi-sama's death."

Aoko blinked a couple of times. "Why?"

Jii-san looked at Aoko soberly. "Remember how I said they helped register Kid?" Aoko nodded and he continued, "As far as Chikage-sama is concerned they are the reason Kaitou Kid continued to exist after the Phantom Lady incident. As far as she can tell, they are the reason he died."

After that bombshell, Jii-san wouldn't breech the topic no matter how hard she pried. He dropped her off at her house and she would've stayed awake all night pondering over the information if she hadn't passed out right after her shower.

* * *

Aoko woke up later than expected and was nearly late to class. She didn't know how she was going to pull off the skeleton-crew, but she knew she had to. The aerial silk dance had made her feel confident, and it helped her to relieve some of her emotional baggage. Of course, it was also great for building the muscles necessary for Chikage-san's Hell Regime. She was also excited to learn the ropes of stage set-up and could scarcely wait to get into learning lights and music synchronization.

Aoko collapsed into her desk heavily feeling even more tired than she had last night. Jii-san promised her that eventually she would get used to the scheduling and the strain. She hoped he was right because the last thing she wanted was her grades, or school attendance to suffer. She glanced at Kaito and caught him staring at her suspiciously. Aoko sighed. When she got to thinking about it, all this work was for her to catch up to him. She thought back to their childhood and wondered if there would ever be a day she wasn't chasing after him. Thinking of Kaito had her marveling at him. She had Jii-san and all of his connections to guide her and help with her scheduling. Who did he have other than Jii-san who couldn't even tell him the _complete _truth? All those heists should be catching up to him too, and does he even eat properly? She decided she could at least help him there. She had a key to his place just as he had a key to hers. Her mother left her a cookbook and there were plenty of dishes she could try. . . _'Where would you find the time?'_ came the annoying part of her brain. Unfortunately it had a point, the best she could do was schedule herself in such a way that she prepared meals in advance and freeze them for convenience. It was with this thought that Aoko resolved to purchase a pocket-planner for the hectic year she would no doubt be facing, and tuned into the math lecture.

When lunch rolled around, Aoko wasted no time and took off down the halls. She made sure to hide herself in the crowds of the bread line, exited the school building and briskly jogged to the storage unit for the sports equipment. She pulled out her phone and typed out the phone number she memorized the previous night.

_This is A.N. from K. Jii, will you be available tomorrow 16:30 (4:00 p.m.)? _

It took a couple of minutes but Ohara-san answered back:

_Sure, fill the papers out as much as you can and I'll see you at _The White Rabbit_\- my treat!_

Aoko paused over the keyboard of her messenger, and thought about the packet that she had already filled out minus one thing.

_'I don't know if I will be able to get my guardian to sign,' _she was about to type but thought better of it. She'll talk to Jii-san first and then she'll let Ohara-san know. Hopefully he'll have a plan. She sent a quick text to him asking about the signature and pocketed her phone. This day seemed longer to her somehow.

Aoko got a couple steps into the building when she was pulled roughly outside again. She frantically broke free of the hold and faced who snatched her.

Keiko looked back at her furiously causing Aoko to swallow her building worries. An angry Keiko was a dangerous one and she looked ready to maim.

"You told me that if you grabbed a guy that I'd be the first to know!" Keiko shoved her phone in Aoko's face. In the picture Aoko was at a bus-stop bench putting on make-up. "Minami-chan took this picture when she stopped at that new bookstore on her way home. We all know you would never wear make-up, not unless you had a . . . reason~" Keiko retracted her phone and crossed her arms over her chest. The look she gave Aoko was damning.

Aoko pinched the bridge of her brow and sighed in agitation. "How many people _think _they saw Aoko get ready for a date?"

"Minami-chan showed me, Yuri-chan, and Hana-chan while you ran out of the class probably sending love messages to this mysterious guy!"

A headache began to form, and Aoko just knew Minami-chan and Yuri-chan would make a huge deal out of it, no doubt alerting Kaito if he had been in the room at all. Knowing her luck, he most assuredly was.

"It wasn't a date Aoko was getting ready for!" She felt her shoulders slump, suddenly very heavy.

"Than what _were _you getting ready for, and why have you been so-so distracted lately?" Keiko's voice turned from frustrated to worried in the span of a sentence. Aoko looked at Keiko and felt her heart crack a little. Keiko's face was creased in distress and her eyes were lit with concern. Even her brown pigtails seemed to droop more than usual. She couldn't let her friend keep on this way, especially not for her. Lying to her outright would feel like too much of a betrayal. This was Keiko Moimoi after all, other than Kaito there was no one who knew her better. She was there for her in her most vulnerable moments, back when she was still figuring out Kaito's secret identity. Back when she thought she was losing him as her best friend due to some mysterious busy workload. She remembered how that made her feel and she'd be damned if she let anyone go through that same uncertainty. If Kaito had just included her she wouldn't have felt that pain to begin with, and it wouldn't have led to her questioning the motives as to why he would not tell her of this supposed job he had. That led her to believe it must have been illegal to some extent which made her pay even closer attention to his constant whereabouts.

Aoko couldn't tell Keiko about Kaito nor _The Helping Hand_, but she could tell her a bit of the truth. Despite what certain boys in the class believed, Keiko could keep a secret provided it wasn't too bad and the person she was protecting was her friend. Besides, Jii-san said she could use it as an alibi. Aoko made a final decision and quickly grabbed Keiko's hand and took her to an area of the school where she knew no one would be listening. She looked around and when she was sure no one was eavesdropping she told Keiko about her workout regime.

"I was getting ready for an interview when Minami-chan took that picture." Aoko waited until Keiko seemed to figure out why she brought her here, a place with no witnesses. Why she dropped referring to herself in the third person. It was clear the game was up.

"Why would that be something to hide? Our school allows students to have part-time jobs." Keiko's eyes widen, "unless it's something _illegal_." She looked at Aoko worriedly no doubt imagining all types of salacious activities.

Aoko sat down and gestured for Keiko to follow. When the invitation was accepted she began. "Remember how I was when we were little?"

"You mean back before you stopped breaking into places, and doing magic tricks with Kuroba-kun?"

That shocked Aoko. For some reason she figured everyone had forgotten how different she was originally. Not even Kaito showed any signs of remembering how she loved to preform magic tricks as much as watching them.

Keiko noticed Aoko's contemplative look and misinterpreted it as a deep hurt. "You don't have to tell me if-"

"No, I want to._ Need_ to, so you wont worry. This job, these exercises. . . make me feel how I felt back then. Back before Kaito's dad died. Back when I was learning, and everything was new and exciting." Aoko looked at Keiko with a wistful smile on her face remembering the Kid heists she's helped and the dance she had done. She really had come a long way.

Keiko placed her hand on Aoko's shoulder, leaning in. "What is it? This job."

Aoko's smile turned serene, "In short, I'm a stage-hand and student dancer."

It took the entire lunch period, but she explained the aerial silks, and acrobatics making sure to omit the self-defense and assistant training. She told the truth about how the manager wasn't supposed to teach highschoolers due to the danger factor. He made an exception with her though and she made sure to describe the dance she did minus the fact that Kaito was her muse. If she could gush about being an assistant she would, but seeing as how that part was to remain a secret she substituted it by telling her about the skeleton-crew opportunity.

Keiko laughed "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were more excited about the stage stuff than about the dancing."

The bell rang interrupting Aoko's excited babbling, but before she could stand up Keiko stopped her.

Keiko placed her hand in Aoko's and with the most serious tone and expression she's ever seen of the bespectacled girl, asked "It's not a . . . _strip show _is it?"

Aoko sputtered completely blindsided, "_NO, _IT ISN'T!" Aoko blushed and ran into the building with a hysterical Keiko hot-on-her-heels.

Just as they were about to enter the classroom, Aoko thought of something and grinned. She spun around and added "unless I say so!"

Keiko made an embarrassing sound between a cough, chuckle, and a snort making the class erupt in laughter.

"What sound was that Moimoi-san?"

"Are you imitating a whale?"

Keiko paid them no attention and laughed heartily. She wrapped her arms around Aoko, "I've missed you, welcome back!"

The classroom looked at the scene in confusion. They would never guess the true meaning behind Keiko's words. As far as she was concerned, the real Aoko had finally woken up from a long hibernation.

* * *

Aoko could just _feel _Kaito's intense stare at the back of her head. She didn't know what question he was burning to ask but she knew she'd have to pay for it later.

Sure enough, after class ended Kaito wasted no time in cornering Aoko. She couldn't blame him. For the past few months she's been going immediantly to the gym, and while she still has to go today she missed talking to Kaito.

She smiled, suddenly thinking of a way to hang out with him. "Hey Kaito, what's up?"

Kaito opened his mouth to say something but seemed to change his mind. He smiled innocently, causing Aoko to panic. That was the smile he flashed her before he flipped her skirt or pulled a prank. She was too tired to deal with that today and she'd have to conserve her energy for the gym.

"Heard some poor soul got stuck going on a date with you. Who do I need to apologize to in your place?"

After that statement she almost wished he had flipped her skirt or played a prank on her instead. Her good mood shifted and she felt her smile drop from her face. _'So he did hear Minami-san's guess after all.' _A lump got stuck in her throat and her hands began to shake. _'Why'd he have to say ask it like that, though?' _Her confidence stung and her heart felt unbearably heavy all of a sudden. Logically, she knew he didn't have any real malice behind his words, but it still hurt most times. She knew he wouldn't say those things if he knew her feelings, would probably avoid her entirely if he ever found out. She doubted she would ever forgive herself for falling for him. It wouldn't hurt if she hadn't.

"Bakaito, there was no date!" Aoko took her school bag from her desk and walked out the door. She was going to offer to pay for dinner so they could hang out, but was now reconsidering.

Kaito followed after her not to be deterred, "Well don't blame me! Kazumi-san was the one who said you went on a date, she even had a picture." He glanced at Aoko smiling cheekily, "I was so proud of you. Finally wearing make-up and acting like a girl."

Aoko glowered feeling her blood boiling even as a pain shot through her chest and head simultaneously. Just once could he drop this attitude and talk to her like before? Before she hit puberty and things became sticky and awkward. She felt the mask of the ditzy, childhood best friend crack. Maybe it was because she hadn't completely recovered from last night's exhaustion. Maybe it was because a large part of her wanted him to recognize and remember the little girl he used to teach magic tricks to. Whatever the reason, Aoko found herself dropping her act somewhat, and she _snapped_. "Whether I wear make-up or not I'm still a girl Kaito, and it used to not bother you!" She glared at him fiercely daring him to test her further. When it was clear that he wasn't going to she spun around and viciously put on her shoes all while muttering angrily.

Kaito had a lot of faults but at least he knew when to back off. It may have also helped that she once again switched her speaking patterns. She didn't know if she wanted to go back again. _'Screw cute, I'm pissed! Let him figure it out!'_

He put his shoes on silently, stealing glances at her. Aoko figured he would leave without her, and she felt angry at herself for feeling sad about it. _'It's his fault!'_ She turned around to leave and was surprised to find him standing by the entrance waiting for her.

"Why'd you wait?" She asked, walking up to him.

"What, you don't want to walk with me?" He smirked showing her he was joking, "Guess I'll leave then." He called making the slowest turn-around she'd ever seen.

It wasn't an apology but Aoko felt her traitorous lips quirk up in a smile anyway. She was supposed to be mad at him, and he knew it.

Aoko sighed dejectedly and checked the time on her phone. She could make time. "I was going to invite you to eat with me before I head home but then you had to go and ruin it." She pushed past him and she felt him reach for her phone in her pocket and she smiled. No doubt he was planning on holding it over her head in an attempt to distract her from her issues with him, but he didn't plan on her taking something of his too.

Just as he made her phone "appear," over her head she held out his. His eyes locked onto the phone she held in her hand, and the innocent smile on her face.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her and pouted. "Trade." He said holding her phone out to her. Aoko smiled wider and swapped his phone for hers.

"So Kaito, is that a 'no' for dinner, then?" She asked casually, fully expecting him to turn her down. She knew she revealed too much of her 'old' self today. Maybe it was time she came up with a way to distinguish herself from the Aoko's that came before. B.K.D. (Before Kuroba-sensei's Death) Aoko was the closest to her true self she's been but even that isn't the same anymore. She's growing up now and not for the first time she wished she could grow up with Kaito so she wouldn't have to feel so alone.

I thought I 'ruined' that." He replied, easily falling into step with her.

The response shocked her. Didn't he feel uncomfortable with her behavior?

"You still didn't tell me what the picture was about. You've been weird lately, too." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "weirder than usual, that is."

"Let's go to that cafe by the library. We hadn't been in awhile and I heard they added new items." Aoko jogged ahead of him towards the destination not even giving him the option. She was too happy he still wanted to hang out with her after snapping at him.

The cafe not-date went off without a hitch. They actually had a relatively peaceful conversation much to Aoko's relief. It was around dessert when when the conversation grew deeper.

She knew she should just leave well-enough-alone but there was still that part of her that wanted to reach out somehow. He didn't deserve to feel as she had when he started pushing away. "Kaito, can I ask you something-" Aoko caught his eyes and quickly added "- that isn't this exact question?"

He slouched, caught. "Sure." He reached across the table and took a scoop from her sundae.

"Did you ever feel like your life wasn't your own?" She asked, realizing the moment it left her mouth how jarring that sounded. She quickly clarified, "Like you want a change? A big one."

Kaito looked at her and though his face was carefully neutral, his eyes told her everything he wasn't saying. He was slightly concerned but mostly intrigued with where this conversation was going.

She and him both, really.

"Aoko?" He prompted.

Aoko sighed, and tried to explain "It's just . . ." she rubbed the temple of her head, struggling. _'What's the best way to tell him what I told Keiko?' _

She thought about what she felt, and looked at Kaito whom she had the full attention of. His bright blue eyes seemed to search her soul looking for an answer she wasn't sure if she was ready to give, but she started this. It's her show now, but man, was she bad at solo acts. His hair was as messy as ever and yet short enough for it to be considered stylish rather than unkempt. At the moment he was frowning but she knew more than anyone how the world lights up when he smiles.

"I fell in love, I guess." She said out loud.

Kaito's eyes widened before his expression turned blank and unresponsive. Aoko could already read the wrong that was going through his head. "With a career Kaito, _gosh_!" She not-quite-lied. If she didn't know better she would say he looked relieved by this news, but she did know better than that. Kaito was so much out of her league she often wondered if they were even playing the same sport.

He tilted his head comically before asking rather huffily, "how was I supposed to know that?"

"Because I told you it wasn't a date!" Kaito looked at her judgingly causing Aoko to laugh outright. "I mean recently I've been trying different . . . hobbies or skills. I think- no I _know _that I want to continue with one of them, and. . ." Aoko looked down at her lap, her smile disappearing. "It isn't anything anyone would expect it to be. It isn't what I expected either." She faced Kaito and gazed into his eyes searching for any sign that this was a bad idea. "I think I'm growing up, but I don't know who I'm becoming." _'Or if we'll still be friends by the end of this.'_

Kaito scrutinized her some more before relaxing in his seat. "Ahouko, no one can tell you who to be or what to like. You decide that for yourself." He sighed exasperatedly as if she worried him over nothing but she knew he was concerned. She could almost feel it in the way he carried himself as he leaned back into his seat. "As for not knowing, I don't think anyone really knows until it happens." He looked back at her. "Do you know the _type _of person you want to be?"

Aoko nodded mutely.

"Do you _trust _yourself?"

This one took a couple of moments of deep reflection but in the end she nodded.

"Then trust the you that you're growing into and don't let anyone stop you." He took another bite from her sundae. "I'll support this job of yours provided it isn't dangerous, or _super _illegal."

Aoko responded that it wasn't despite knowing full well it was almost as dangerous and illegal as being Kid himself. She could almost laugh, cry, or both at how she'd support him through anything. Even things he wouldn't support her on, it seems. One thing she did promise.

"I promise to tell you about my job when I'm ready, okay? Until then can you trust me?"

Kaito looked as if he was going to protest but changed his mind. He gave an annoyed groan, "fine, but don't think I don't know what this is really about."

Aoko's heart seized in terror.

"You just don't want to tell me where you work because you're afraid I'll embarrass you!"

Aoko had to physically stop her relief from showing. "Would you?" She asked playfully across the table.

Kaito laughed, "of course!"

It was a pretty great not-date.

* * *

A/N: THIS TOOK SO LONG! Okay, so originally a good chunk of this chapter was also supposed to be in the last chapter but due to personal reasons and because I felt this would flow better, I had to post it in this behemoth of a read. Seriously, this could have been it's own one-shot if that was the story I was writing. I am sorry about the short chapter last time. I just wanted the Kid heist to be its own thing while Aoko's Helping Hand business is separate. She may have gotten into this lifestyle because of Kaito but now she's in it because of her own decisions. Her own goals. Anyway, I thank all of you for your patience in my hectic updating schedule.

Some additional notes: The Chapeau Magique is a fake theater I created for the purposes of this story. I hope somewhere down the line I'll start using real-world theaters as settings for the story.

Also did you catch the Balancingdiet "Every Friday," reference I made? No? You should go read it, it's wonderful and on my favorite stories list. Seriously people are so talented. Honestly, every story in my favorites list has been a huge inspiration for this story. I think it's pretty wonderful that we all can fan over these characters together, makes me not feel so alone. Reviews help too of course because they let me know if there's anything I need to work on, or what I'm doing right. While it's true I will write the story I want to, it's really you guys that have the biggest say in how I communicate that story through words on a screen. Even if there's only one person reading, you all are beautiful people who really make it seem worth it. Thank you. I hope you're all staying safe. Much love.


End file.
